Arrow in my heart
by Awatere11
Summary: Ianto finds himself in Malcolm's world. Hello there! Not only is Malcom dark, Ianto lets his own freak flag fly. Dirty mouth and mind ... no more apologies. This is not for the feint of heart. Definite violence and sex. WARNING GRAPHIC if you don't like it. stop reading! Negative posts will be ignored as I don't care for haters. Turn the page and read something else.
1. Chapter 1

Malcolm had calmed himself enough to inspect the motionless man in the bed more closely.

He was still sweating, his skin shining in the evening light. The sunset was spectacular and as the flamed colours reflected on the wet skin Malcolm found himself strangely aroused.

It had been years since a man had interested him. Not since the island. When a touch of another was more a comfort thing than anything else.

He crouched down and reached to touch, then withdrew his hand with a sigh.

Tw

arw

The artefact had been a rare find. The auction tedious but the pleasure at finding that it matched the one he already had was worth the wasted time and pretend smiles for the evening.

The light that had blown out to fill the room had been a surprise but the screams that grew louder and louder until they echoed off the walls had shaken him. Not to mention the naked body that lay between the two figures where he had placed them on the desk.

Huh!

He became aware of the man's distress and scooped him from the desk, running through the connecting room to the bathroom. He dumped the man in the shower pan and turned the cold water on.

Steam began to fill the space and he re-checked the water cascading down. Yep. Cold. The water was hitting the man and it seemed to boil and bubble over him before dissipating as steam. Malcolm was not a man who was easily spooked but this voodoo was a dark magic that filled the room, seeping into his very pores.

Slowly the man seemed to cool until he was shaking under the assault of the water. Malcolm realised he was wet too as he crouched in the stall, holding the man down as he thrashed and yelled inarticulately.

Finally he stop struggling and looked around wile eyed. His eyes focused on Malcolm and he saw recognition and something unexpected. Relief.

"Cariad?" a breath.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak your language," Malcolm said quietly, "Do you speak English?"

The man pushed back and stared at him some more.

"You're not Jack. Who are you … oh god … where am I?" the man panted, retreating back against the wall.

"Jack? No sorry. My name is Malcolm. Malcolm Merlyn and you're in my home. My shower to be exact!" Malcolm felt a smile start to form at the man's indignant glare.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong here," _for a change_ he defended as the man began to look for the exit.

"Did you drug me? Is this some sort of abduction? When Jack finds you … he... Wait … where am I?" he turned to Malcolm and asked again, "Where is this?"

"My penthouse, Starling City," Malcolm studied the man's face and watched it morph into a butler like stare.

Whatever was happening behind those steely grey-blue eyes, it seemed that the young man had reached a decision and he fixed Malcolm with that polite stare.

"I'm sorry, Sir" he monotone, "but I'm a little lost here. You look just like my ex but he would have been undressed as well, probably before me!"

Malcolm laughed and offered his hand.

"Let's try this again, Hi. I'm Malcolm Merlyn." He was relieved when the young man accepted the offer and allowed him to lift him to his feet.

Trusting. Also knew he could lift him as he showed no surprise. Whoever Jack had been, he had been one lucky fella.

"Jones. Ianto Jones," the man smiled and his face transformed.

Wow!

Malcolm wasn't aware he had spoken aloud until Ianto's eyes sparkled.

"Yes Sir. Wow indeed" he grinned.

Ianto was still a little shaky so Malcolm helped him through to the bedroom and placed him gently on the bed.

"Oh god, I'm getting it all wet," Ianto cried, struggling.

Malcolm shushed him and used the top comforter to dry him before throwing it to the floor and revealing the Egyptian cotton sheets. Now Ianto was humming softly as he was manoeuvred beneath the covers and as he drifted off Malcolm found that he was still clutching his hand.

So he sat. Watching this cuckoo who had flown so dramatically into his nest in the middle of the night and stolen his heart so quickly.

Wow indeed. Hmmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm woke to the smell of coffee. Strong, mouth-watering coffee.

He looked for his robe and found only the space it had filled the day before. As the previous night crept into his memory he rose and grabbed another robe then followed the aroma.

Ianto was barefoot. Of course he was. Beneath that silk kimono he was completely naked still. Malcolm found his eyes drawn to Ianto's ankles as he pivoted and moved about the kitchen humming something under his breath.

The table was set. Malcolm slid into his usual seat and placed his chin on his closed fists as he continued to watch Ianto cook. A plate of bacon and eggs was slid on front of him as another was placed opposite. The mug of coffee was seized before Ianto could place it down and he smiled down at Malcolm with such a familiar affection that it tugged at him.

Finally Ianto sank into his own chair, tucking one foot beneath himself as he reached for the pepper.

"You like pepper then?" lame Malcolm. Real lame.

"Yes. I love spicy food and curries too," Ianto took pity at the flicker of annoyance Malcolm showed at the inane question.

"OK, good to know. I know a place that does the best spicy Mexican I have ever tasted," Malcolm smiled, feeling more confident now.

"I like Mexican. Good with a nice beer," Ianto nodded, taking a mouth full of eggs from his fork.

Malcolm watched the food disappear behind those cupid bow lips and then moved his eyes to Ianto's to find him watching him right back with a grin.

"so, um .."Malcolm was about to ask what his plans were when Ianto beat him to it.

"Look. I know this is weird. God, I'm not sure I understand how I got here myself." He looked earnestly at Malcolm, "I think I died. I know I stepped into something like a … black hole? Um … it's like … it was a rift... A tear in the fabric of reality and the only way to close it was to ... Well, blow it up."

Ianto sighed and stared out the window. Malcolm waited to see if there was more.

"I don't expect you to believe me. I'm lucky you've not gutted me like a fish." Ianto turned and stared right into his soul, "I know you're not a good man. Not a bad man either. But a dangerous one."

Malcolm opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. How do you argue with the truth?

"I guess I should warn you, should 'a warned Jack and saved a lot of angst on that one with him but. Well" Ianto shrugged then looked at Malcolm like he was judging him. "I'm not exactly a nice guy either. Most thought I was but I hid it well. Jack said I was the only con man to ever beat him. Thought of himself as the best con man there was."

"So you hide yourself under a butler shaped bushel eh? Mr Jones?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

"It's ok ya know," Ianto shrugged looking back over the city, "Not like you're hard on the eye there Sir!"

Malcolm's bark of laughter split the tension and Ianto's smile was lovely to watch.

Malcolm decided to keep him. Yep. Just like that! Needed a new PA, he looks like he'll do. Looks good in a suit too, I bet.

As Malcolm called his tailor for an emergency consult his mouth watered at the possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm was angry. Not frustrated style angry, no. He was "stomp a mud puddle and then whomp it dry" kinda angry.

Ianto was quietly cleaning the kitchen when the penthouse door slammed, announcing Malcolm's return from his meeting. Ianto turned to greet him and found himself slammed back against the counter.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Malcolm snarled, body slamming him harder against the counter, Ianto feeling it bite into his lower back.

"Sir? Have I done something?" Ianto gasped with pain.

"Done something?" Malcolm snarled thrusting his face inches away from Ianto's, "Done something? No Mr Jones. On the contrary. You've done fucking nothing!"

Malcolm punctuated the last word with a solid slap across Ianto's face that reverberated around the penthouse like a gunshot.

Ianto gave a bark of pain as Malcolm followed it with a solid punch to the gut. Ianto fell forward against Malcolm's shoulder and he took the chance to fling Ianto across the middle island and onto the floor.

Ianto struggled to rise as Malcolm stalked him around the bench.

"No. You didn't update the files like I asked," Malcolm growled, "you didn't inform me that the meeting was delayed by an hour so I had more time to fix your fucking lapse of good judgement no Ianto. You did NOTHING!"

Ianto gasped for air and pulled himself to his hands and knees as Malcolm reached him.

"Not. A. Fucking. Thing. I. Asked." Each word was a kick to the gut and Ianto fell back to the floor with grunts at each kick.

Malcolm turned his back and gripped the counter, his whole body shaking with rage at the waste of time and money when his mark had finally turned up late with different figures to Malcolm's he had looked like a right fool. Months and hundreds or thousands of dollars lost in a moment of lost credibility. Trusting an unknown entity not even a month in his home!

"Unforgivable!" he roared into the empty air.

Finally he realised he was the only one in the room and he stalked into the study to find Ianto slumped at the desk.

"Updated as asked, less than twenty minutes after you left. Your server pinged, your phone updated. Why did you not upload the changes?" Ianto muttered as he banged the mouse down angrily.

Malcolm stepped behind him and noted the documents and times of send. Oh. He did do it.

Ianto turned and reached silently into Malcolm's coat pocket and Malcolm realised he had never hung it up but in his anger was still wearing it.

Flipping open the phone Ianto began to scroll. With a nod he handed it to Malcolm and gingerly rose from the chair to leave. Malcolm fumbled it and looked stupidly at the screen. Oh.

Malcolm became aware of two things with mind blowing clarity. He had failed to check his messages which would have shown the updates and meeting change and more importantly, Ianto was limping for the door without speaking.

"Ianto?" his voice was quieter than he would have liked, sounded a bit needier than he thought it would too. Had he gone too far?

"If you will excuse me Sir, the dinner is burning and as I can't do a fucking thing right perhaps I should just turn it all off and order room service!" Ianto threw over his shoulder as he departed.

Malcolm followed Ianto into the bedroom where he was ripping clothes of hangers and throwing them on the bed then he stopped, looking from his hands full of shirts to the clothes on the bed and he threw them on the floor.

"These are yours. All fucking yours!" Ianto roared and began to tear his own shirt off.

Buttons skidded across the floor and a ripping filled the air as Ianto shredded his shirt and added it to the pile.

"Your fucking suit too," he panted, tears welling as he unfastened the belt and began to unbutton his trousers.

"Well, your underpants as well, you want them too?" he demanded, his hands on his hips, "well? Do you want me to walk out of here completely naked?"

Kicking the trousers off, he flicked them up onto the bed with one foot and looked about the room like a trapped animal.

"Ianto?" Malcolm followed the limping figure back into the kitchen, "Are you going to leave?"

"Isn't that what this is?" Ianto spun to face Malcolm and then gave a bark of pain as his back bit at the sudden movement. "You want me to leave so you do this?"

Malcolm opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Well? Sir?" funny how Ianto can make a title of dominance sound so … low. Especially standing there in his cotton boxers.

"Ianto … I'm sorry … I …" Malcolm waved his arms and shrugged.

"Yes, well. Me too Sir, me too." Ianto sighed.

"If you want me to go, just say." Ianto whispered with a pained voice," I understand I must be tiring and … boring to you after your usual fare. You could just say I'm done"

Malcolm saw the pain flitter cross Ianto's face before it was gone.

"Is that what _he_ did?" Malcolm stepped over to him, "deflect when he was bored and trapped"

Ianto nodded silently and to his horror began to weep quietly into his hands.

"Ianto" Malcolm sighed, pulling him onto his arms, "God, I'm a bastard used to getting his own way. I never meant to hurt you. I can't believe I just did that."

Ianto sobbed into his shoulder and Malcolm rubbed his back, kissing his hair, neck, cheek, and earlobe.

"I'm sorry sweets, I didn't mean it," he murmured. "I'm no good at relationships. Too selfish."

"You hurt me!" Ianto mumbled with a gasping sob.

"I didn't mean it, I know you're efficient" Malcolm declared.

"No!" Ianto pulled away and ran his hands over his ribs, "You HURT me!"

Malcolm could see the bruises already blooming on Ianto's creamy skin and he felt sick.

"Oh god, I've hurt you!" he moaned, reaching to touch the skin.

Ianto hummed and leaned back into him. Malcolm realised that Ianto had not once fought back. Used to being knocked down, pushed aside. Like a dog beaten so often that cringes when you try to pat it.

"My back really hurts Mel" he sobbed. "God, I hate sounding like a whiney girl!"

Malcolm laughed and kissed Ianto.

"Believe me babe, the way you were balls deep in me last night? You are not the girl!" he pulled him back against him and rocked him gently.

No, Malcolm thought to himself. Obviously the diva in tonight's display of hysterics known as Merlyn was well and truly a bitch!


	4. Chapter 4

The Gala was a success.

Ianto had been nervous about the prospect of meeting everyone formally even though he had been his PA for a few months. Malcolm had tried to argue that point, everyone knew him by name and phone voice but Ianto proved to be more stubborn than he had anticipated.

Well, until Malcolm mentioned the new suit he would need.

Ianto's head had whipped around with his eyes gleaming and Malcolm filed away the small fact that Ianto had a kink for clothes. This made him doubly aware of the significance of the display Ianto had made of rejecting the clothes during … well that incident is not to be spoken of again.

With Ianto fully excited and in "Jiggly puppy" mode, Malcom was having fun deciding which designer. Although Ianto had only been here a few months he had picked up the designer labels quickly and each name he muttered brought another squeak of excitement. Someone has been observant.

Finally he said the big one. Luigi. Ianto went still, his eyes wide. Malcolm decided there was no piece of art that could compare to that. Anything would be worth that vision and Malcolm quickly made the call while a breathless Ianto tugged at him from behind.

Malcom had dropped the phone back into the cradle as Ianto's mouth had closed around his swollen member and Ianto's appreciation at the promise he could get two suits definitely worth the affection Ianto showered on him that afternoon, that night and early the next morning. Mmmmmm. Anytime is Ianto time.

The fitting had been wondrous to observe as well. Malcolm sit while Ianto was measured and styles discussed with Luigi showing pleasure at Ianto's knowledge. While his little dove had flown abut the room excitedly talking about inseams and back stitching Malcolm had tried to hide his growing erection. Ianto had told Luigi his father had been a master tailor and Luigi had been impressed with the lovely young man who embraced a dying art.

Not only did Luigi leave with firm plans on two suits but he had promised Ianto a "waistcoat to die for". Malcolm had never considered a waistcoat as Luigi didn't make them and the image if Ianto wanton with an open waistcoat and rolled up sleeves didn't help him growing predicament.

It had been a relief when Ianto had finally announced that it was shower time and his knees would have given out if Ianto hadn't been holding him against the tiles while he pounded relentlessly into him, whispering his name like a mantra.

Tw

arrw

Of all the pretty things there, Malcolm knew without a doubt that Ianto was the shiniest bauble in the place and was enjoying the glances and appreciative stares they were attracting as they moved through the room.

Malcolm had reached for Ianto's hand and after he had stared at him for a few moments had smiled and accepted Malcolm's outstretched hand with a squeeze from those deft fingers.

The charcoal grey suit was gorgeous and the dark red shirt with matching red and grey striped tie made him look so polished that Malcolm wanted to take a bite of him. The waistcoat was pinched so that it hugged every curve and when Ianto moved so the jacket flared open, the dark red lining framed his gorgeous waist perfectly.

Malcolm had found the pocket watch in his drawer of cast offs and had offered it with a throwaway comment about accessorising. Ianto's reverent sigh as he delicately stroked the silver watch went to his groin and Malcom filed yet another kink away for later. Ianto liked watches.

Watching Ianto dress for the evening was like watching a warrior put on his armour and Malcolm had been so pleased with the beauty he had on his arm for the evening. The pocket watch was perfect and several people had approached to speak to Ianto, not him. Normally he would have been insulted but he found that he was enjoying Ianto's blushing.

When it came to the bachelor auction he had watched Oliver Queen get snapped up for a tidy sum and grinned with glee as he noticed a late entry.

Ianto stood defiantly on the stage, just oozing sex.

Malcolm wasn't sure what surprised him the most. The old bird who was trying to outbid him or the way Ianto had leered at her when she faltered. Naughty, naughty Mr Jones.

Malcolm decided he also didn't like the way she kept bidding him up, recognising her as a competitor in the Orgeston deal which was stalemated due to her insistence in a look at the books. At seeing him entering earlier in the evening, she had launched into work talk until Ianto had shut her down with a few polite comments and her shock at discovering the gorgeous piece of eye candy was in fact the smooth voiced Mr Jones she had been dealing with by phone was priceless.

Ianto slid the Jacket off his shoulders, down his arms and with one hand he flicked it over his shoulder, allowing it to flare and flash the lining. He popped a hip and posed. He looked like a model, God he looked like a porn star as he pointed his toes out. The chain on the watch shone in the lights and Malcolm was ready to go.

In a flurry of showmanship he stood and shouted out the most outrageous amount he could think if. Double Oliver's haul.

Ianto's face had lit up with glee and Malcolm knew that whatever it was Ianto had wanted him to do, he had just done it. The whole place erupted as Ianto flew from the stage into his arms and passionately kissed him. Well, that's what you call an outing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto knew some saw him as a high priced whore but he didn't care. He knew he was earning his money behind the scenes, Malcolm had still to learn the extent of Ianto's loyalty … and the length he would go to serve his master. After the pain of Jack leaving him for his bloody doctor and Owen's crowing that the part-time shag was going to have to go sell his arse out on the quay for his next suit, Ianto didn't care what anyone thought.

Tosh had been unable to defend herself as her fear of Unit kept her silent to all opinions and Gwen was too busy trying to find Jack to notice that she had lost footing to Owen who had stepped up as second in command, unfortunately Owen's bullying had ramped up to full blown attacks. Ianto's final straw had been when Owen had informed him that Jack's office was going to be redecorated to suit Owen's needs and the "shit" needed moving.

He had looked back over his time with Jack and realised he had been harsh in his opinion of him. Jack never promised anything, always gave affection and forgave so much. A lot he had seen as anger was merely frustration. As for the team, Jack had swallowed balls-up after balls-up. His frustration at their ignorance and constant challenging must have really hurt at times.

Ianto had thought they would grow old together, or he would grow old while Jack would go from lecherous older man to toy-boy but it had all been a dream. His doctor had come. He was gone. Ianto could not begrudge him that. If Lisa had shown up on a unicorn farting rainbows and fluffy kittens out of its arse he would have gone in a heartbeat.

The artefact in the archives had started to glow and he should have called Owen instead of picking it up but you know what? He was sick of kissing his boney arse just to keep a job that was meaningless without Jack. His act of defiance had been without thought and look where it had gotten him!

The money was great, he didn't want for anything and Malcolm actually listened to his opinions. He could strut without feeling like an imposter. Best still, no-one here knew Lisa. No-one knew he could be sneaky or secretive.

Besides, Jack knew his dark side but never truly encouraged him to embrace it. His kinks and hidden anger. Apart from the private wrestling and sparring there had been little chance for him to let his freak flag fly. Here he didn't have to hide. If he didn't want to be polite he didn't have to. Malcolm was not Jack, he had shown that fact with a violence and viciousness that Jack had never stooped to. So why was he so attracted to him?

It was more than the look of him, the smell was different and his body which was harder and more honed and so was his manner. No. It was the violence, it called to him. Lisa used to call him her little hooligan. The pub fights, rugby punch-ups, the freedom of letting rip … only Jack had known. The head butt to the cannibal had been a call back from his hooligan days and Ianto knew the man had felt it.

Even the lecture about the misuse of a stun-gun had been half hearted as Jack had tried to hide his pride at Ianto's vicious display when he had caught Owen teasing Myfanwy once too often. He had meant it too. Just like when he shot the twat, Owen, god that felt good. No. Jack was gone and now he was here. Time to reinvent himself. Just like he had created a persona for Jack.

Jack had run for the Tardis without a backward glance, time for him to do the same.

Ianto thought back to how he had sweated his "Torchwood" look. The first attempts with "rent-boy" had failed. Gone were the hoodies and docs. Gone were the whiskers and beanie. He had been polished and swish. It had shown him that a good suit of armour doesn't need to be metal, when silk will do.

And Malcom? Well, here was a dark bastard who bruised his skin with his fingers in a way Jack never had. As Jack had been gentle and kind, Malcom was hard and vicious. Ianto was quite turned on. The bruises, stark on his pale hips, were like barges of honour and the way Malcolm screamed when he had bitten down on his left peck had been glorious last night, as had his raucous laughter afterwards.

No. Ianto was getting comfortable. Let them come. He was ready. Tooth and fucking claw!


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto knew some saw him as a high priced whore but he didn't care. He knew he was earning his money behind the scenes, Malcolm had still to learn the extent of Ianto's loyalty … and the lengths he would go to serve his master. After the pain of Jack leaving him for his bloody doctor and Owen's crowing that the part-time shag was going to have to go sell his arse out on the quay for his next suit, Ianto didn't care what anyone thought.

Tosh had been unable to defend herself as her fear of Unit kept her silent to all opinions and Gwen was too busy trying to find Jack to notice that she had lost footing to Owen who had stepped up as second in command, unfortunately Owen's bullying had ramped up to full blown attacks. Ianto's final straw had been when Owen had informed him that Jack's office was going to be redecorated to suit Owen's needs and the "shit" needed moving.

He had looked back over his time with Jack and realised he had been harsh in his opinion of him. Jack never promised anything, always gave affection and forgave so much. A lot he had seen as anger was merely frustration. As for the team, Jack had swallowed balls-up after balls-up. His frustration at their ignorance and constant challenging must have really hurt at times.

Ianto had thought they would grow old together, or he would grow old while Jack would go from lecherous older man to toy-boy but it had all been a dream. His doctor had come. He was gone. Ianto could not begrudge him that. If Lisa had shown up on a unicorn farting rainbows and fluffy kittens out of its arse he would have gone in a heartbeat.

Ianto wished him well with his Doctor, off in their blue box. He tried to swallow down his self-hatred at not being enough, not enough to anchor Jack. To have kept him there. Not that he ever thought he could.

The artefact in the archives had started to glow and he should have called Owen instead of picking it up but you know what? He was sick of kissing his boney arse just to keep a job that was meaningless without Jack. His act of defiance had been without thought and look where it had gotten him!

The money was great, he didn't want for anything and Malcolm actually listened to his opinions. He could strut without feeling like an imposter. Best still, no-one here knew Lisa. No-one knew he could be sneaky or secretive.

Besides, Jack knew his dark side but never truly encouraged him to embrace it. His kinks and hidden anger. Apart from the private wrestling and sparring there had been little chance for him to let his freak flag fly. Here he didn't have to hide. If he didn't want to be polite he didn't have to. Malcolm was not Jack, he had shown that fact with a violence and viciousness that Jack had never stooped to. So why was he so attracted to him?

It was more than the look of him, the smell was different and his body which was harder and more honed and so was his manner. No. It was the violence, it called to him. Lisa used to call him her little hooligan. The pub fights, rugby punch-ups, the freedom of letting rip … only Jack had known. The head butt to the cannibal had been a call back from his hooligan days and Ianto knew the man had felt it.

Even the lecture about the misuse of a stun-gun had been half hearted as Jack had tried to hide his pride at Ianto's vicious display when he had caught Owen teasing Myfanwy once too often. He had meant it too. Just like when he shot the twat, Owen, god that felt good. No. Jack was gone and now he was here. Time to reinvent himself. Just like he had created a persona for Jack.

Jack had run for the Tardis without a backward glance, time for him to do the same.

Ianto thought back to how he had sweated his "Torchwood" look. The first attempts with "rent-boy" had failed. Gone were the hoodies and docs. Gone were the whiskers and beanie. He had been polished and swish. It had shown him that a good suit of armour doesn't need to be metal, when Armani will do.

And Malcolm? Well, here was a dark bastard who bruised his skin with his fingers in a way Jack never had. As Jack had been gentle and kind, Malcolm was hard and vicious. Ianto was quite turned on. The bruises, stark on his pale hips, were like barges of honour and the way Malcolm screamed when he had bitten down on his left peck had been glorious last night, as had his raucous laughter afterwards.

The way Malcolm's lips peeled back in a snarl as he took him, shook his world and dumped him on the bed, wow! Ianto had known bliss in Jack's arms and knew he would never love that way again. This was an acceptable alternative. No declarations of love, gently touches and butterfly kisses here.

No, wham bam and slam! God, he felt raw, used and spent. In those moments where he struggled to breathe … he didn't mourn Jack at all.

No. Ianto was getting comfortable. Let them come. He was ready. Tooth and fucking claw!


	7. Chapter 7

They were sailing. When Malcolm first said they were spending the day on the super yacht Ianto had spent a gruelling few hours wondering if he was going over the side. Although they had never talked about "Green Arrow" or the "Magician" Ianto was no fool and had done his homework better that Malcolm could have dreamed.

Their fight two days ago about Thea wanting Ianto to do some unsavoury task for her at the club and his refusal to bow to her had been vicious. Ianto had wound up bruised and battered, not just his pride.

When Malcolm had invited him into the sparring room he had no idea she had run to "Daddy" with a trumped up story of his rudeness when he'd actually been polite in his refusal and the punch to the head that had felled him not to mention the resulting beating as he cowered on the floor had been a surprise.

He hadn't defended himself, too shocked and confused. Only at the end as he lay at Malcolm's feet and he had snarled that he should reconsider her request did he know his place there. Right. If that was how is was, fine! The next day he had done the task trying to hide his discomfort.

He had propositioned the main alcohol supplier and gained his trust before blackmailing him with the photos from the hidden camera in the motel room to help Thea with her little "problem".

He hadn't enjoyed it and the soft, pliant skin had been sickening under his fingers.

The man had been needy and excited as he'd fumbled from behind, coming on Ianto's naked butt and thighs before they had to go all the way, much to Ianto's relief. He had no idea how he was going to explain his battered and bruised body to the man who had been horrified by his early release with Ianto still partially dressed beneath him. Not a bad blow job though. Malcolm wasn't a fan of giving those like Jack had been. Nice to have been taken care of for a while. And now the man had been so embarrassed that he didn't question the bruises clearly visible on Ianto's crotch and inner thighs were Malcolm had brutally fucked him on the floor of the sparring room while he was still recovering from the beating.

All those jibes about him being Malcolm's whore. Well. There ya go.

She had been excited and pleased with the result, the supplier backing down and accepting the new cut rate contract offered and Thea had told her father he was quite a shrewd asset. Malcolm had agreed and wanted to reward Ianto who had shied away from him all that next day.

Malcolm had sensed Ianto's discomfort and thought he was of afraid of water. No. Hated sailing? Never been. Huh! Really? Still sulking about his hurt pride at taking orders from Thea?

Ianto could feel Malcolm watching him and tried to ignore it. The yacht was gorgeous, huge and opulent. Not that he'd expected anything else from Malcom.

Named "Becca" she was crewed by several men and Ianto wondered how Malcolm would do it without witnesses or did they just know to keep their mouths shut.

Ianto shooting straight down into the cabin was a shock, his refusal to come up on deck confusing and the lifejacket was way too much. Now Malcolm was pissed. A nice day. A treat and he was acting like a big girl! Time to put his foot down!

Malcolm stormed down into the cabin to find Ianto drunk. Shit, a whole bottle of Cristal in less than quarter an hour? What the fuck was going on here. Each time he tried to get near him he moved away, keeping a distance between them.

The lifejacket had been discarded, as had Ianto's personal effects. A letter sat with them on the bar but Malcolm only had eyes for his out of control PA.

"Ianto? Care to explain what is going on here?" he finally asked.

Ianto snorted and took a swig straight from the bottle then looked forlornly at it as he'd now drained it. With a shrug he put it down and looked warily at Malcolm.

"This is where you ... ah …terminate my contract isn't it sir?" he finally slurred.

Malcolm stared at him in open shock. What?

"Toto, you think I've brought you out here to dump you at sea?" he spluttered.

"Well, plenty more fish in the sea" Ianto said then chortled at the joke.

Malcolm reared back. Huh. How did he know about his little dumping ground? More to the point, why did he think he was so expendable? Once again Malcolm felt a spike of hatred for the man who had broken this beautiful creature.

"I brought you out here so there were no distractions. Just you, me on this boat. As long as you want!" Malcolm snarled then reared back as Ianto burst into tears.

He crossed the room an engulfed him in an embrace pressing their lips together in a desperate attempt to comfort him but he'd only tensed more. Malcolm placed Ianto's head on his chest and tried to soothe him by rubbing his back. Each time he did Ianto shuddered. A vague memory of kicking him in the back while he lay prone in the floor washed over him and he realised how badly he had beaten him. Too caught up in his anger at the time to have noticed his pain. Shit. He'd hurt him.

Berating a man he wanted to kill only to realise it was himself to blame. Shit, he was crap at this relationship thing. Shit. Fuck! Rebecca had been so pliant and agreeable, never seeing his dark side. God, men are so hard to read.

Malcolm led him to the sleeping berth, a large stately room with a gorgeous bed waiting for a good messing but Ianto never looked up. Sitting him on the bed Malcolm slowly and carefully undressed him as Ianto refused to make eye contact.

_Removing my clothes, harder to identify the body if it floats back up, Ianto had thought. This is it. He's going to strangle me and then dump my naked body over the side. Maybe one last fuck before I go?_

Strangely he didn't really care. Did he want this to stop? End? Maybe this as for the best. He just fucked up everywhere. How long before he was on offer to Malcolm's friends? Owen's taunts came back to haunt him.

Malcolm was down to his undershirt and pants. Carefully peeling the undershirt up over his head he finally saw what he had done that day and was left feeling sick. He ran his fingers over his ribcage as Ianto groaned softly with pain. Broken. Some of these were definitely broken. God.

A bite mark that looked fresh was on his shoulder and Malcolm frowned. He didn't remember doing that and when he touched it Ianto had shuddered with distaste. Malcolm looked into his face and touched the bite again. Ianto blanched.

"Who did this?" Malcolm finally asked quietly.

Ianto looked at him for the first time and Malcolm's heart stopped at he looked into steely grey eyes. Cold. Empty. Bereft. Oh god, what was happening?

"Toto?"

"The supplier when he came!" Ianto whispered, trying to look away back unable to break eye contact as he watched Malcom's fire burning behind his eyes.

Malcom was a stature. Cold, solid and heavy. He held Ianto's knees as he knelt between them and Ianto vaguely felt his fingernails breaking the flesh.

"What? What do you mean?" Malcolm said softly.

"For Thea. You told me I had to … I did my duty sir." Ianto could be stone too.

Malcolm felt the floor fall away, the sun exploding and the air leave the room.

He had no words. He'd lost the power of speech and could only gape at Ianto who sat primly waiting for his demise.

"You thought … you …when I said that you had to … Thea told me … she need … you …he touched you … he … and you …" Malcolm finally spluttered and Ianto frowned.

Why was he acting surprised? He had chosen Thea. Why not she's his daughter. Of course he'd chosen to please her with the loan of one of his assets. Yeah, he'd heard that. Why was he acting so confused? What did he think she'd wanted him to do? Why did he think he'd said no? Ianto frowned at Malcolm and finally felt a spark of anger.

"What did you expect? Your high priced whore would sub-contract the job? I had to be sure he would fold, I had to be sure the leverage was enough. You said no more mistakes remember!" he hissed onto Malcolm's face, ignoring the bite of pain from his ribs as he lent forward into Malcolm's space. "All I'm good for is a quick hard fuck! Doing my Job Sir!"

Malcolm silently shook his head like he was trying to dislodge the thoughts rolling around inside it.

"I've done my duty, I've expended my worth and now you are preparing me for my final journey" Ianto said wistfully closing his eyes "Once more into the breach what old man?"

Ianto's bitter laugh as his tears fell onto Malcolm's hand galvanized him into action.

Surging forward he kissed Ianto, taking his face in his hands as he poured his sorrow into the contact. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Breaking the kiss that left Ianto gasping for air, Malcolm pushed him back on the bed as he tore his pants off to expose the bruising to his genitals and thighs.

_God. I did this? The animal I hunt is me?_

Ianto was shaking, whimpering and his eyes were closed as tears leaked down the sides of his face.

"Toto, look at me" he pleaded and as rewarded when Ianto's terrified gaze fell on him.

"I don't want to hurt you darling. I don't … God I did this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby. I did this" Malcolm soothed as he gently stroked Ianto's genitals.

Ianto responded with a groan of pain/lust and Malcolm felt his manhood quiver under his fingertips.

"You think I'm about to kill you but you still want me?" Malcolm said with surprise.

"I'll always want you Daddy" Ianto moaned, writhing on the bed.

"Toto" Malcolm whispered staring at him.

"Once more. Just once more, I won't fight at the end. I promise, just, for once love me. A little. Please Daddy" Ianto sobbed, grabbing at Malcolm's hands.

Malcolm kissed the fingers entwined with his own and rose pulling his own clothes of hastily. He pulled Ianto's knees up and breached him fully in one deep thrust. Ianto's bark of pain only egged him on as he wantonly fucked him into the mattress. Grunting and snarling as he claimed him, filled him, tried to climb inside him.

Ianto couldn't think for the assault on his body and moaned, so good. So good. He cried out as Malcolm bucked savagely into him, shaking the bed and Ianto's resolve. Finally with a snarl of rage he clamped down in Malcolm and bit him savagely on the nearest arm.

Malcolm cried out and bucked again falling onto Ianto and wrapping him in his arms, his own teeth finding Ianto's neck where he bit him back.

They tore at each other. Ianto's injures forgotten until Ianto was on top and savagely forcing his throbbing hard on into Malcolm.

Malcolm cried out and arched his back. Oh god, so good. So good. Lovely pain. Yes, this is why he needs a man. This is what he wants. Yes, oh Ianto.

Malcolm started panting Ianto's name like a mantra as Ianto slammed into him again and again until they both came in an explosion of screams and convolutions. Ianto fell into Malcolm's arms and lay spent, still shivering as the orgasm continued to take him, his pulsing dick filling Malcolm with his spunk.

Malcolm was shocked, immensely satisfied and a little amused. Wow!


	8. Chapter 8

The letter was still on the bar with Ianto's pager, watch and pocket contents. The watch discarded was one of Malcolm's old inexpensive cast-offs and he again kicked himself when he realised he'd never got him one of his own even though he knew he loved watches. Stupid. Stupid.

He'd called him Daddy. The one off comment about Daddy Wharbucks from Thea had been retained but it seemed Ianto heard and remembered more than he'd given him credit. Only one other had called him than in passion and she had given him so much of her heart.

As Ianto slept off the alcohol and their afternoon's exertions Malcolm shakily got his own bottle of Cristal and tore the letter open.

_Dear Malcolm_

_Thank you for all you've done for me. _

_You have shown me a glittering world of make believe when Jack never even took me on a single date. _

_You made me feel like a million dollars when I know I'm not worth a cent more than a buck fifty._

_You purchased lovely suits when I could never had afforded such opulence even at home. I know you would have given me the world if I'd proven worthy and my greatest regret is the knowledge that I'm not._

_(Was not good enough to keep Jack and I know I'm not good enough to warrant you even considering keeping me.)_

_I hold no illusions that by the time you read this, if you even bother without tossing it unopened, that I am most probably dead or bleeding out somewhere convenient. Know that I don't blame you. I'm not exactly a keeper am I?_

_I hope I didn't struggle and I went with what little dignity I have left. I have no desire to hurt you or degrade your decision in this matter._

_I apologise for my short comings and inability to satisfy you and hope you find happiness with someone of better quality than me._

_I do hope we had one last roll in the hay, you are so lovely when you make that growly noise as you come. I would have like one more chance to hear it before my light goes out._

_If we did, thank you for that. If not, no bother. Know that I will hold an image of you laughing wanton on the pillows as I breathe my last. _

_The magician who made my sorrow disappear for a while and captured my heart forever._

_Eternally yours my beloved_

_Ianto Jones_

Malcolm read the last part again and wept.

.

.

.

Ianto woke slowly. He ached in all the right places and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling of dried cum on his body. God, had he really fucked Malcolm that hard? Wow.

He'd been so tight and hot. Ianto began to grow hard just thinking about it. When a hand cupped his growing member and squeezed gently Ianto didn't care who it was as long they followed through.

Maybe this was how he brought their silence. Maybe a crew member was going to kill him so Malcolm didn't have to get blood on his own hands. No matter, just a fuck first please. Ahhhh, god, yes.

Another hand cupped his balls and rolled them expertly between the fingers making him hard and wanton in a heartbeat of blood loss from the brain. Ianto threw an arm across his eyes as he squeezed them shut against the onslaught of sensation. Oh, god yes.

A mouth joined the hands. Licking, kissing, exploring and the hot breath was infuriating. Ianto cried out and arched his back as Malcolm's name fell from his lips.

If he was going to die he was going to hold Malcom in his thoughts until the end.

The mouth swallowed him down and he felt the breath from the nose against his groin. God, so good. Ianto panted and reached down blindly to stroke the man's hair.

"Please, please, please. I'm sorry Malcolm. I love you... Tell him that. Tell him I loved him always … I still loved him … please oh god … please. Yes, god please. Oh … Malcolm.'

Ianto didn't know he saw saying it out loud but Malcolm's heart broke even more as he listened to Ianto's cries of sorrow. He thought this was someone come to do his dirty work. Even now, thinking this was his death sentence by another's grubby hands he called his name.

He upped the ante by sliding his fingers in to the still wet and loose hole that quivered at his touch and Ianto nearly shot of the bed. He screamed and bucked in his mouth and Malcom couldn't help but bite down softly.

With a shuddering sigh Ianto came down his throat, fucking his mouth with haphazard thrusts as he spurted against the back of his throat still calling out to Malcolm.

Surging up the bed, Malcolm buried himself in Ianto, groaning at the heat enveloping him. Ianto's eyes flew open as the familiar noise and looked in surprise at the Adonis slowly fucking him.

With a small smile Ianto reached up and stroked Malcolm's face whispering endearments and Malcolm screamed lustily as he came, bucking wildly before falling. Falling. God he was falling. Falling for this creature beneath him.

As he fell into Ianto's arms he finally fell from grace. Landing where he always have wanted to be.

Home.


	9. Chapter 9

Malcolm watched Ianto as he moved about the kitchen and he was reminded of Ianto's first morning in this very kitchen wearing that silk kimono floating around his shins that Ianto had now claimed as his own. Not that Malcolm minded, god he looked good in blood red. The way it hugged his lean hips and pert arse to fall ending just above his ankle. Made for Malcolm's frame, it swathed Ianto in its larger size.

He wore it correctly too, not just as a robe but tucked and folded. Prim and proper Bossy man!

Malcolm sat at the kitchen island, his feet tucked up on the stool's foot rungs as he chopped carrots into rings, as per Ianto's order. The cheeky minx!

His own new Kimono was a blue and silver number that Ianto had picked, telling him he was beautiful in it. Beautiful. Never been called that and he'd said it with such sincerity that he knew Ianto was not mocking him.

He was ruminating.

The boat trip yesterday had been a revelation and he had a bit of a dilemma. His daughter had lied to him about Ianto. Thinking back he should have realised that Ianto would never be rude like that, and the little job had also been misrepresented. Horribly so.

The thought of someone else putting their filthy fingers on or in his … well, Malcolm had to consider the merit in letting the man live. Now the contract was signed was he really needed. Dead or alive it would stand with the company.

Malcolm filed away for need for the Magician to visit this pond scum that had shamed his boy and then put it aside.

One thing had been abundantly clear, he was in love. Stupid, crazy, girly and soppy. Love.

He knew he couldn't let Ianto go, even if he wanted to now. They had turned a page on that yacht, Ianto calling him Daddy and securing his place as his new submissive. Be it a bossy one! Chop, chop!

How to balance this new relationship with his daughter's place in his life. Was she jealous? Unaware of Ianto's place in this home? Had he not been clear about how he felt about both of them? Ianto had been steel in his resolve as he told Malcolm how he had done his duty. God, like a bloody robot.

Where did he come from? What has he seen?

Ianto turned with the spoon and waved it at him for a taste test. Malcolm loved this. Rebecca had been a wonderful cook and evenings spent watching her cook and tasting her creations were warm memories. For Ianto to instinctively know he wanted first taste was …well…nice. A good submissive knows what the Master wants. Ianto sure knew what pleased him.

It never ceased to amaze Malcolm how Ianto read him like a book. Anticipating his needs like he'd known him for years.

"Mmm, nice Toto!" Malcolm smiled as the teriyaki chicken melted in his mouth.

"Glad you like it Daddy," Ianto whispered kissing him for a taste.

Malcom laughed as he felt Ianto's tongue slide in for a quick lick at his top palate and a wave of lust tugged at his groin. The doorbell had to go right then, of course.

Malcolm groaned and Ianto motioned for him to get it as he began to finish the dish. Bossy bottom!

Malcom opened the door and couldn't hide his surprise as Thea entered with a peck on his cheek. Huh!

"Nice robe" she smiled as she settled herself into one of the large armchairs that faced the wall of glass overlooking the city.

"Thea, my dear. Nice surprise." Malcolm said as he settled into the other one.

"I thought your robe was red!" she said frowning at her father's new robe.

"Malcolm, did you take the knife with you? How can I …" Ianto's voice tapered off as he wandered into the main room and saw who was in the other chair. "Thea."

"Hello Ianto" she said not turning around as she looked out over the city, "working late?"

Malcolm watched Ianto's face as it coloured with embarrassment and was surprised when Ianto turned to leave the room.

"Stay!" he demanded and Ianto immediately returned to sit on the arm of the chair he was seated in. Good boy. Malcolm smiled and patted his leg affectionately and then turned back to Thea.

She was staring at them both like they were naked and he couldn't help but grin at her discomfort. Now who was embarrassed?

Ianto touched his hand and squeezed, asking silently for permission to leave. Malcolm frowned and he looked down at the floor.

"Why not stay and talk with Thea darling?" he asked enjoying her sharp intake of breath as the term of endearment.

"I don't want the meal to burn Cariad. You know you like the vegetables still crunchy." Ianto said quietly, still staring at the floor.

"Ah, the food!" Malcolm groaned, patting him in release.

Ianto flew from the chair and froze. Malcolm stared at him, what was wrong?

Slowly Ianto turned and looked at Thea who was still gaping at her father.

"Have you eaten yet Thea?" he finally asked with a frown.

"What?" she stuttered," um … no... I was going to have a sandwich at home."

"Nonsense, I always cook too much. Used to cooking for the whole team, please stay and dine with us. I'll just set another place," Ianto left without waiting for an answer.

She turned and stared at her father.

"You know he did that so you couldn't say no don't you," he grinned as he motioned for her to follow him into the dining area.

Whole team? Malcolm filed that one away as Ianto deliberately didn't speak of his other place.

The meal was delicious, Ianto was ever the consummate host keeping their plates full and glasses topped up. The Irish coffees for afterwards were just right, the bite of brandy so light.

As Thea left she hesitated at the door and took a long look at Ianto as he collected the empty mugs. What was this?

Who was he to her father?

Ianto hummed softly to himself as he carried the mugs through to the kitchen for a good thorough scrub.

Malcom was watching him walk away with an open leer, guess who was going to be plastered back at that counter watching Ianto bend to fill the dishwasher while draped in that blood red silk.

.

.

.

Thea first felt something was wrong two blocks from home and to her horror she found she was dying for the toilet.

Exiting her car, she heard as well as felt her stomach complain and she gasped with shock. It sounded like a wild animal was in there. It felt like it was scrabbling around in her belly, claws digging in.

She walked quickly across the parking garage and into the elevator, two men moving aside so she could shuffle to the back of the space.

Her gut cramped and she groaned quietly, shouldn't have had that second helping but Ianto was right, those vegetables were just crunchy enough without being overdone. God, was it her time of month?

Thea tried to think back to her last menstrual flow and counted barely two weeks.

As she jiggled nervously in the elevator to her apartment she felt the first warning that she wasn't going to make it.

As she felt something run down her leg she went cold with dread. Looking down she saw a thin brown line of liquid that was expanding down her leg to pool on the floor as it stained her white silk Jimmy Choos, no wonder how hard she clenched her butt cheeks together.

Oh God. She was shitting herself!


	10. Chapter 10

Malcolm placed the phone back in its cradle and frowned at it like it had somehow wronged him.

"Toto?" he called softly, looking around the penthouse.

His blood boiled as he searched.

Kitchen? Nope. The dishes were done and efficiently put away. The signs of breakfast gone like a crime scene wiped clean.

Bedroom? Nope. Bed changed and made to a precision that made it seem like he had stepped into the catalogue. Clothes he's scattered on the floor also gone, neatly folded even though he knew they would be in the laundry hamper that way.

Bathroom? Nope. He remembered that movie with Julia Roberts … Sleeping with the Enemy as he started at the perfectly aligned handtowels. Even the soap was perfect.

Den? Nope. The book Ianto was currently reading paced on the side table next to Rebecca's … no … Ianto's favourite chair. Malcolm had felt a strange melancholy the first time he had found him there, sleeping with his book open in his lap and his feet tucked up. He'd lifted him and carried him to bed as he had his wife once upon a time and Ianto's sigh as he'd settled into the bed had done something to his heart. Baby boy.

He found him in the sparing room, folding the massage towels.

He stood with his back to him humming something as he shook out another white spa towel and began to fold it.

Malcolm was as silent as a Native-American tracking his prey. He didn't even stop to think, he swung. Ianto ducked and pivoted, kicking him in the back of the knee and then danced back.

"Lover? Problem?" he smiled sweetly, hands now in the pockets of his woollen cardigan.

Malcolm snarled and lunged only at grab at empty air as Ianto laughed and sidestepped him again, grabbing him by his hair and slamming him into the display case of weapons.

Dropping his cardigan to the floor, Ianto kicked at the shards, sweeping them to one side. The glass shards glittered on the floor like diamonds and Malcolm stood there in shock as his forehead blossomed.

"Oh, honey you're bleeding" Ianto crowed, slapping his face and dancing back again. "Come on, let's play."

Malcolm took a deep breath as it occurred to him that Ianto was initiating a game. Really? Anger fell away as lust took over. "Really?"

This time Malcolm turned at the last moment and caught Ianto by the arm, flicking him into the wall and he grunted with pain at the impact.

Malcolm's turn to crow and Ianto's face as he turned to face him was a picture. The snarl was pure hatred and his lips were peeled so far back his gums were exposed. He lunged, Malcolm pivoted but Ianto saw the "tell".

Malcolm twitched the foot he was going to lift. Ianto smiled sweetly and blew a kiss then lunged again. This time he got him, a knee to the gut and Malcolm was down. Ianto straddled him and punched him hard in the chest, taking his breath.

As Malcolm wheezed Ianto bent down and bit him hard on the neck making him scream with what little breath he had.

Ianto them punched him on the jaw, snapping his head back into the floor. He followed it up with a searing kiss full of power and control.

Malcolm flipped them easily and felt Ianto yield to the manoeuvre, parting his legs to allow Malcolm control.

Malcolm snarled as he tore Ianto's shirt from his torso and lent down to bite his left peck. Ianto screamed and bucked beneath him, even then his hands were gentle as they carded through Malcolm's hair.

Malcolm hit him. Hard. As Ianto lay stunned Malcolm stripped his trousers and underwear from him then tore his own from his body.

Ianto lay stunned and groaning as Malcolm took him. Thrusting into him roughly and finding him prepared not as much a surprise as he thought it would be.

He pounded into Ianto with snarls and shouts of lust, driving him across the floor until they were in the glass shards, Ianto's blood smeared beneath their struggling bodies on the floor.

Finally Malcom came screaming so loud he lost his voice turning it into a silent one. Ianto lay compliant beneath him. Malcolm fell onto him and lay panting as he shook with the adrenaline rush.

.

.

.

"Mal?" Ianto said quietly, patting his shoulder.

Malcolm blearily opened his eyes and groaned. He'd been asleep. Glorious post coital bliss.

"Can't it wait for fucks sake" he snarled, dropping his head back down on to … Ianto?

Malcolm stared down at his lover pinned beneath him. Huh? Then he saw the blood. Shit!

He quickly rose and lifted Ianto up, so much blood seeping into the cedar floor. Oh no, no. Malcolm looked at Ianto's torn back, shredded by the glass and felt sick.

His hands shook as he started to pick out shards and Ianto barked with pain.

He led him to the shower where he continued to pick shards out with tweezers as Ianto silently held a bowl for the pieces like a beggar asking for coins. Each tinkle of glass hitting the porcelain a heartbeat.

Malcolm finally finished and dried him then dressed his back as gently as he could. Ianto gave a tired sigh and regarded him as he dried his chest then lent forward and kissed him.

"Toto I …" Malcolm began his apology.

"Played the game sir" Ianto finished for him with a gentle smile.

"Did you poison Thea?"

"Just a bit. Laxatives. She's yours so I'd never hurt her but she started it" Ianto pouted.

Malcom snorted with good hour. True.

"You owe her new kicks!" Malcom declared as he led Ianto to bed.

**I know some of you are uncomfortable with the way this is going but I'm gonna let it play out. You need to remember this is not our Ianto, he's a horse of an entirely different colour. In his Verse Jack never came back. **

"**Daddy" is a title, not a name. In a Dom/Sub relationship Mummy or Daddy is used to show the user is inferior to the title bearer. To give the Dom an elevated status and remind him/her they are the one in charge. You may be surprised how often this title is used by a woman when talking to her man. Ianto is playing the game, using everything he knows in the book to keep Malcolm happy and interested. Being a strange fruit works here.**


	11. Chapter 11

I had removed this story yesterday due to backlash. I do not approve of incest nor do I promote child abuse. I have returned it due to the PMs asking for it.

I do not know if I will continue this.

I was enjoying this dark!Ianto and am disappointed that it became a platform for negativity.

Thanks to those who do like it, and no more apologies to those who don't.

If you don't like my work and decided you don't like me for my writing decisions please just don't bother reading.

I did not join this forum for someone to get their jollies making me feel inferior.

I had enough bullying in my life for my sexuality and lifestyle choices.

Just for the record … I have personally lived the Dom/Sub life and "Daddy" is used where I come from and go to. Not incest. A preferable term to Master. I do not fuck my "Daddy"!

My Dadda was my world!


	12. Chapter 12

Malcolm had been so stressed all day that he couldn't think properly let alone relax and had resorted to wandering around the penthouse as he tried to read a contract that still needed signing.

The meetings he'd endured that afternoon had been tedious an unfruitful. The confrontation with Oliver had also proved unsatisfactory.

Wandering from one room to the other he was suddenly startled by music blaring through the sound system. "Freaks" was a song that made his blood boil and he snarled as he stalked over to the stereo to turn it off. He was not expecting the thump to the back of his shoulder.

"I'm listening to that" was shouted over the music and he turned to see Ianto dancing about like a head banger.

With his mouth open, he watched Ianto grind, bounce and gyrate. A smile was inevitable and as Ianto stepped closer he waited for the kiss.

The slap was a surprise. The wink not so much. _Really?_

They spared through the penthouse, knocking things over and smashing more than one stupid piece of tat that really didn't matter as they swung at each other. Finally Malcolm had him cornered and pinned against a wall and Ianto groaned with need.

They kissed and ground against each other, the music changing to a slower beat as the eagles welcomed them the hotel California and Ianto laughed as Malcolm bit him softly.

"Need you inside me" Ianto whispered, climbing the wall with excitement.

Stumbling to the bed, Ianto tore at Malcolm's clothes making desperate, needy whines that went straight to Malcolm's groin.

Malcolm had never felt this kind of lust before and the underwhelming desire to fuck him until they exploded filled his senses until he couldn't see for the need to fuck.

The noises Ianto made as he speared him again and again echoed throughout the pethouse and Malcom could hardly breathe.

As they lay sated and sleepy Malcolm couldn't help but smile. Ianto always knows what he needs.

.

.

.

Next morning Ianto woke to Malcolm with s breakfast tray in his hands. Ianto sat up with surprise as Malcolm presented him with a perfectly made omelette, orange juice and toast.

"Cariad, how lovely" Ianto smiled softly at his lover.

"You didn't eat last night and I know I wore you out. God Toto, you know you need to take care of yourself" Malcolm gently chastised.

Ianto hung his head with shame than looked up through his lashes. "Sorry"

Malcolm sighed and rubbed his face.

"Don't be sorry hon, be well." Malcolm kissed his forehead then rose to finish dressing.

"Busy day ahead" Ianto said, digging in with glee as Malcolm watched.

Waving the fork of food at Malcolm like a three year old Ianto then gulped it down. _Cheeky._

_**This is where I will probably leave this fan fic. I've enjoyed writing it but the negative comments are getting too much, even my other stories are being used as a chance to post negative comments about this one. **_

_**A shame that this sandpit I was happy to play in has been turned into other people's shit box! Those of you (you know who you are) that are now trying to attack my other stories … please google bullying and see your picture! **_

_**I will not go away simply because you have decided to victimise me. I am not victim material … I am a survivor.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Diggle watched Oliver as he stalked about the crime scene, frowning at the bodies still on display. He wondered what he was looking for as they had all been over it last night, even Malcolm had stayed to help … ah_. Always comes back to Merlyn doesn't it._

Finally Oliver knelt, touching the throat of a fallen man then he motioned Diggle to come see. As he looked for what was so important that they had to freeze their balls off at three o'clock in the morning when they had nearly froze here not three hours earlier he swallowed down a sigh of resentment.

Oliver still did not share his thoughts so Diggle was left floundering as he looked at a knife wound. _So?_

Oliver frowned at Diggle's upraised eyebrows and waved his hands around. "So, where's the knife?"

"Maybe Malcolm …" Diggle began.

"No! I had it, in my pocket. I've seen it before but can't think where!' Oliver growled with frustration. "I know I had it, the weight of it in my pocket but when I got back to base I had a paperweight. A fucking paperweight of the glades!"

_Where the hell had it gone?_

.

.

.

.

Ianto was sitting on the edge of Malcolm's desk kicking his feet so his heels drummed against the wood like a child in a too big chair and Malcom stopped in the doorway to watch his lover as Ianto flicked through a report with a slight grin on his face.

"Something good Toto?" he said softly, causing Ianto to yelp and leap from the desk.

Malcolm quickly crossed the room and lifted Ianto back onto the desk.

"I like you up there" Malcolm growled and was rewarded with a breath taking smile.

"I just happen to like you anywhere!" Ianto whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Nice deflection." Malcolm snorted and then stepped around the side of the desk to activate the palm-pad hidden under papers in the bottom drawer.

Keying in the eight digit code to unlock the second set of safety measures he looked deep into Ianto's eyes and saw not even the slightest flicker of fear. The desk slid back with Ianto still primly perched on it, legs now folded like a proper secretary waiting for dictation. Malcolm smiled as he thought about what dictation he was willing to give and snorted with humour as he saw the throwing knives displayed in the top of the floor safe, all accounted for.

"How did you get it back?" Malcolm asked softly as he ran his fingers over the knives.

"Picked his pocket as he was arguing with you" Ianto muttered as he turned the page on the report.

"Picked his … wait. We were in the open while we were "Arguing" as you so politely put it darling!" Malcolm frowned. "I never saw you."

"No. Too busy measuring cocks weren't you Sir" Ianto had a red pen that he made a notation on the report with. _Where did that come from?_ Malcolm didn't have red pens on his desk, preferring green ones to annoy his secretary and he had defiantly not seen one in Ianto's hand before.

Come to think of it, where was the paperweight, always lumped on the desk by the phone. Ugly thing he had been given by the mayor.

Ianto finally looked up at him and frowned. "What?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make things appear and disappear at will!" Malcolm frowned.

"You tell me, you're the magician!" Ianto snorted turning back to his report. "Or do you prefer _Al Sa-Her?"_

"No. I like the way you say Magician" Malcolm laughed, pulling Ianto towards him by closing the safe and swinging the desk back so Ianto's legs bracketed his body.

"Sleight of hand sir, not uncommon amongst thieves. Had quite the naughty upbringing, so I did!" Ianto looked deep into Malcolm's eyes while squeezing his thighs together.

"Stop trying to distract me you minx!" Malcolm laughed, "I'll put you over my knee by god!"

The sudden flash of excitement that crossed Ianto's face before he reverted back to character was all Malcolm needed to know and he dragged Ianto from the desk and into his lap as he fell back into his chair.

They struggled briefly but Ianto yielded as Malcolm knew he would and as Malcolm rubbed his palm over the luscious butt in his lap he couldn't help but grin at this turn of events.

Their sparing and fighting was always fierce, they bit, scratched and maimed. Who knew Ianto would like this? Oh wow! Malcolm's favourite game play. Rebecca had loved being paddled and Malcolm had always found it so erotic to warm up his lover before feeling that heat against his belly as he pushed in from behind_. Oh baby._

Each slap was a gunshot, each moan from Ianto lustier than the last. When he couldn't stand it anymore Malcolm threw his naughty, naughty boy against the desk pushing Ianto down onto the surface as he fumbled to release his own throbbing cock.

Thrusting into Ianto who was so loose and wanton and Malcolm felt the heat of Ianto's butt rubbing against his belly as he thrust deeply, leaning over Ianto to hold him on the desk.

They screamed and roared their release, so soon. _So soon_.

As they both slithered to the floor to pool like jelly under the desk Ianto laughed into Malcolm's chest.

"What's so funny" Malcolm moaned.

"You! Here. This desk." Ianto laughed each word out as he shook in Malcolm's arms.

"Toto, tell me" Malcolm insisted, rubbing his back until he stopped convulsing with mirth.

"You sit in that chair lording it over the world, lean on that desk so you can look menacing but in the end, you are a big fluffy pussycat!" Ianto sighed.

"Did you just call me a pussy?" Malcolm mock gasped clutching at his breast.

"No, a big pussy! Like a tiger or a lion, Honest sir!" Ianto's eyes danced.

"No, you're the tiger!" Malcolm purred but was shocked to see pain in Ianto's eyes.

"No, never that. Please don't call me that" Ianto said sadly.

"Sweets? No. Hey." Malcolm kissed his button nose and looked deep into his eyes.

"I see you more like a leopard no … a panther. Sleek and silky, sneaking about in the shadows up to no good but looking so fucking gorgeous people don't realise what you are doing until you have them by the jugular." Malcolm desperately wanted to see a smile and was rewarded.

"I thought leopards don't change their spots sir" Ianto was playful again.

"No, but a panther is just one huge spot of colour is he not? Not changing, just being. You don't changes your spots my love, you simply own them!" Malcolm smiled back, "One huge black void in space and time sucking everyone into a false sense of security."

"False? I'll have you know I always were my safety belt sir!" Ianto roared slapping Malcolm's chest before bounding away.

As Malcolm ran after him they both laughed with glee. _Fasten your seatbelts indeed._

**I've had a hell of a few weeks. Terrible internal infection that nearly put me in hospital, my cousin's husband diagnosed with cancer (he'd died within days of said diagnosis) a funeral and negative people trying to shit on me. Ya know what? Some days you're the pidgeon but someday you'll be the statue. **

**Thanks to those of you who have supported me, I'm still standing! Will continue this verse yeh? Oh and Schuneko ... loved your post you gorgeous pocket rocket you "-)**


	14. Chapter 14

I watch the work of my kin bold and boyful  
Toying somewhere between love and abuse  
Calling to join them the wretched and joyful  
Shaking the wings of their terrible youths  
Freshly dissolved in some frozen devotion  
No more alone or myself could I be  
Looks like a strain to the arms it were open  
No shortage of sordid, no protest from me

With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean  
She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene  
With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean  
She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene

HOZIER - Angel of Small Death &amp; the Codeine Scene

.

.

.

Canary knew she was fucked. Not just slightly but really, really fucked.

She could see Al Sa-Her trying to save the hood as he hung on the other side of the pit and she hoped that at least the Arrow was doing well if the shouting was anything to go by.

Oliver knew the flooring had given way in the blast and hated trusting Merlyn to get his team to safety but if he'd learnt anything it was not to underestimate that man.

He dodged another fist and let his mind return to the fight.

Malcolm was desperately trying to drag the young pup back over the edge but the stubborn fool wouldn't let go of his bow.

A flash of blonde on the other side of the pit made Malcolm look up with horror as he realized Laurel was slipping. _SHIT!_

Movement near the pit eased his mind and he turned back to his own rescue mission without further concern for the girl.

Laurel struggled to keep her grip and as she slipped a little further she let a sob escape. _Sorry Daddy_.

The hand that reached for her was delicate yet large. Male. The long fingers wiggled an invitation and she didn't hesitate.

To her shock he lifted her with one arm, flicking her up onto her feet and she gapped at … Malcolm Merlyn's PA come Toy boy? Wow, he smelt like apple and cinnamon with a hint of musk that was unmistakably Merlyn.

Dressed all in black he looked like an entirely different person, his normally quaffed hair disheveled and wild like his eyes. His black leather trousers hugged each curve in an erotic way and the long sleeved Granddaddy T with those delicious buttons open at his throat made her mouth water.

His boots were black and sturdy looking, like hiking boots and she noted that his ankles were dainty. Looking up she saw a buckle of a black panther's head with ruby red eyes above his crotch and she wondered how easy it would be to pop that belt open.

Strong arms held her in a loose embrace and she impulsively stepped closer.

He was stronger than he looked and her hand on his chest told her he had more muscle on his lean body than she had thought_. Wow, what he hid under those suits felt fine! Tall! _

"Well? Don't keep him waiting" came the accented quip as Ianto turned to leave.

"Wait, please." She yelled as the shock gave way to recognition, "You're the black cat!"

The one they were tracking, the unknown player who flitted in and out of their world, leaving only footprints like a cat on your expensive car's paintwork. Oliver had named him the black cat because of his stealth, ability to land on his feet and any eyewitness said he moved like a hunter.

Oh yeah, he always dressed in black, that helped with the name. _Boys pick such obvious names_. Now she has seen him she would have chosen better_. Panther or wraith maybe?_

Ianto pivoted on his heel and tilted his head in a most becoming way and slowly grinned. God he was gorgeous in this light.

"Does that mean I'm the cat that got the Canary Ms. Lance?" he snarked with a wink.

She knew her mouth was hanging open but, what the hell?

She found herself roughly pushed against a wall with his mouth thrust onto hers making her toes curl in her boots as his tongue explored her mouth. She knew she was groaning with need and he tasted even better than he smelt.

Ianto drew back panting with lust and then lunged again, his hands on her as he teased her though her pants.

She felt wanton and lustful, lifting a leg to encourage him as she ground against him.

Her hands slid inside his black shirt to feel scars and hidden imperfections. He drew back and she thought for a second that he was going to kiss her again but then she saw the blade as it nicked his arm.

They both battled the second wave of goons, Ianto's barks and snarls egging her on and when it was all over she looked over to see Malcolm plastered against the wall she had warmed up for him as Ianto fiercely kissed him. _Wow!_

Oliver was coming, Diggle arguing with him and Ianto's eyes widened. A nod from Malcolm, he stepped back into the shadows. To laurel's shock he disappeared. Like a wisp of smoke into the dark.

.

.

.

Malcolm found Ianto already asleep when he got home, bad baby! He went to wake him and froze. He didn't look right. He didn't smell right either. The sweet sticky smell of almonds was in the air and Malcolm recognized the scent of poison. _No!_

He got nearer and saw the cut on his arm, the discoloring around the cut that suggested a poisoned tip and despaired.

He didn't know what to do. He froze. Like when he lost Rebecca, he lost all reason and just knelt there by the bed.

Ianto opened a bleary eye and stared at his lover.

"Cold down there?" he asked softly, startling Malcolm.

"Toto? You OK?" Malcolm asked with desperation.

"Yes, just a nick. The Canary had a nasty bite to her leg though" he said.

"I put some cream on it but I think it got infected when I swam across the river to get home" Ianto yawned.

"Almond and coconut shampoo."

"What?" Malcolm frowned, Ianto's disjointed conversation confusing him.

"The smell silly, her shampoo from when I snogged her," Ianto sighed.

That he knew what had upset Malcom was no surprise as this minx seemed to know everything, as he kept saying.

"How did she taste sweetheart?" Malcolm whispered as he nuzzled Ianto's cheek.

"Peaches, ripe and juicy" came a sighed response and Ianto rolled onto his side, presenting his back to the annoying sleep depriver.

Malcolm smothered a laugh of relief knowing Ianto wouldn't appreciate it when he was sleeping.

He climbed into the bed and carefully took a hand from the covers into his own. Ianto smiled in his sleep and Malcom sighed softly.

They lay facing each other with hands entwined.

Live another day.

**If you don't understand the reason for the lyrics then remember that a small death or little death was used to describe an orgasm once upon a time and Laurel has a problem with drugs.**** She is blond, lean and mean.**


	15. Chapter 15

There'll be no strings to bind your hands  
Not if my love can't bind your heart  
There's no need to take a stand  
For it was I who chose to start

I see no need to take me home  
I'm old enough to face the dawn

Just call me angel of the morning angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning angel  
Then slowly turn away from me

Juice Newton - Angel Of The Morning

Ianto was dancing around the kitchen to the new CD Malcolm had left for him by the bed.

A mix-CD. Like a mix-tape but better.

Malcolm had instinctively picked Ianto's favourites and not a single bloody Glen Miller piece in sight!

As the song changed into another one, the last on the CD Ianto gasped with shock then started to laugh.

"A thousand years" from the twilight movie came gracefully from the speakers and Ianto thought of Jack for the first time in weeks.

Ianto stood for the entire song listening and then looked down at his hands, remembering how Jack used to stoke them under the meeting table. _Gone._

Malcolm had been watching through the closed circuit cameras and kicked himself that he had somehow chosen wrong.

As the song came to an end Ianto took a deep breath and began to sing into the silence.

Malcom sat forward with shock as Ianto's sweet voice echoed through the penthouse, a soft and ethereal rumble.

As Ianto belted out "Angel of the morning" Malcolm listened to the lyrics for the first time. He and Rebecca had danced to this at their wedding and he's not been able to listen to it since losing her. Now as it resonated through his home and his heart Malcolm closed his eyes with a smile.

No, no need for binding here. They were already bound. Bound in darkness and light. No sin in love, no regrets either. _Beautiful boy._

As Ianto let the last note linger he heard a soft shuffle of feet announcing Malcolm.

The kiss was sweet and tender, the gentle fingers that stroked his cheek full of love and Ianto looked deep into his partner's eyes and realised for the first time that he had just used the correct title.

Not Daddy, Teacher, Boss, Sir or even friend. Partner.

Malcolm watched Ianto internally chewing and waited. He had learnt this could lead to an epiphany. With Ianto they were like gold nuggets.

"I love you" Ianto finally said like it was ludicrous.

"Good!" Malcolm grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Because I love you too Toto."

The CD clicked and turned on again, the first song was Chris Isaacs singing "Wicked Game". Ianto stepped into Malcolm's arms as they slow danced to the song like teenagers as a school disco.

**G**_**ot a song thing going, been listening to so many with the long car travelling for family stuff lately. Mum's taste in music so different to mine. Sorry, they stick in my head due to my OCD and stay all day to haunt me. Gotta get it out, get it out arghhhh.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Ianto knew he was hurt. The blast had been unexpected and as he lay in the street not hearing the screams and car alarms he wondered at the irony.

The lunch with Malcolm's daughter was supposed to be an apology but she'd never showed. Ianto had sat for over half an hour feeling like a right twat before paying for the drink and leaving.

In his confusion he had not noticed the car parked by the pet shop or the slandering signs painted on it berating the capture and mistreatment of animals until he was walking past it and he shook his head as he wondered if anyone cared anymore. But when it exploded, taking out the shop he'd cared.

_What kind of idiot decides to save the animals by blowing them up?_

The life he leads only to be caught in someone else's car bomb. _How embarrassing._

Hands were helping him sit up and he realised with shock that he was deaf. Temporary? Don't panic.

Ianto fumbled for his phone before remembering that it would be useless and groaned as his back cramped. Eager hands helped him to an ambulance and he soon found himself in an emergency room staring down the business end of a small torch.

They had realised his dilemma and provided him with a pen and paper. He hesitated when it came time to fill out the form and wondered if he should put his real name.

Was that car bomb a coincidence?

Finally he wrote Ianto Merlyn. In for a penny in for a pound.

If they were after him it let them know that he was not afraid to taunt them, and if they weren't? It let them know who he belonged to and who was looking their way like the big eyeball thing in Lord of the Rings.

The young candy stripper read the name and started to shake. He smiled reassuringly and tried to calm her as he handed her the phone and showed her the caller ID for Malcom.

Ianto wished he could have heard the conversation but the look in the girl's face told him all he needed to know. Malcom was coming. God, sound the trumpets.

The first indicator that Malcom was in the building was a sudden flurry of medical staff rushing about with flowers and clean sheets on the bed he was desperate to vacate in the private room he had been shoved into.

Malcom flew into the room with such aplomb that Ianto was reminded of a Captain Jack Harkness entrance.

Malcom was talking, probably shouting as he drew Ianto on his arms and peppered his face with kisses. Ianto beckoned the girl for the pen and paper.

_I'm OK my love, just a temporary thing. _

_Hearing should be restored within a day or so._

_Drs say no permanent damage._

_I love you_

Malcom read the scrawled note and slowly tore it from the pad. He carefully folded it and placed it in his wallet as Ianto silently watched.

As Malcom talked with others Ianto quietly rose and dressed himself from the bag Malcom had dropped on the edge of the bed.

He then sat and waited for Malcolm to finish and take him home.

.

.

.

.

On the way back to the penthouse Malcolm kept looking at Ianto who was nodding off to sleep in the passenger seat.

Ianto stumbled his way into the lift and leaned against Malcolm, betraying his aching bones with a groan of pain.

As Malcolm helped Ianto undress and climb into the bed he made a mental inventory of injuries apparent on the pale flesh as he ran his fingers over his flanks.

Bruises, cracked ribs, concussion, split scalp and debris had been imbedded in his back, leaving vicious scratches down one side. Loss of hearing.

Malcolm watched over him until Ianto was asleep and then he gave into the shaking he'd kept at bay.

As he wept and shook silently, berating himself for being silly as Ianto couldn't hear him anyway, Malcolm looked at how easily he nearly lost him. Lost everything and he railed into the night.

_Not this one. He's mine!_


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto was practicing with blades.

He was moving silently across the floor and the usually booming music was absent. Still deaf, Ianto hadn't bothered turning on music he could hear in his head anyway.

Late at night, Ianto hadn't wanted the lights turned up. He preferred to practice in the moonlight, as normal conditions would not have halogens for his comfort.

Humming internally Ianto swung, pivoted and tilted. Arcing his body across the floor like a gymnast as he tried to memorise the weight of these new blades Malcolm had left on his pillow.

The knives were Arabian in design with the decadently ornate handles decorated with rubies and pearls that had taken Ianto's breath away.

As Ianto lunged and swung he felt the air change and with a snarl he swung his body around, Oliver standing stock still as the blade in Ianto's left hand stopped millimetres from his right eyeball.

Oliver stared at the darkly clad man with his mouth open.

As Ianto stepped back panting and tilted his head to one side Oliver suddenly recognised the gesture.

"Black Cat?" he gasped.

"Actually I prefer to call him the panther" Malcolm answered from the chair he had been seated in the whole time, hidden to Oliver by a display case. "Can I help you Oliver?"

"Malcolm? This is really him?" Oliver looked back at Ianto who was silently stalking away. "Our wraith?"

"Yes. My shadow." Malcolm smiled affectionately at Ianto's back.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but the throwing knife that slammed into the post in front of him stopped his words in his mouth. Oliver turned just in time to see Ianto's fist and he ducked with a squeak of surprise.

Malcolm laughed and stepped back to watch the new floor show.

"Should have warned ya Oliver" Malcolm called out as Oliver jumped back from a side kick, "This room is for sparing. You come in here, you fight!"

Oliver grinned and dropped his jacket on the nearest display case and dropped into a fighting stance as Ianto advanced again.

Malcolm wished he had some refreshments for this as he watched the young men beat the living tar out of each other. Slaps, grunts and barks of pain as they gave each other a mauling had Malcolm feeling quite frisky and he rose to give his own slap but Ianto pushed him back with a warning glare.

Oliver laughed at Malcolm's face and missed the fist coming at his head.

As he lay stunned on the floor the lights came up. Malcolm had decided that was enough. He didn't want them to hurt each other. _Yet._

Olive stared in shock at the now well-lit face of the man silently holding out his hand to help him up.

This was not the Ianto Jones that served coffee each meeting.

Oliver grinned as Ianto dropped back into his fighting stance and surged forward to spar some more.

Okay then. Malcolm knew when he wasn't needed so he went to fetch a drink.


	18. Chapter 18

The warehouse was silent, but then everything was silent for Ianto so it was of little consequence.

Why Oliver felt it safe for them all to meet here was lost on Ianto who had frowned his opinion at Malcolm more than once and his return_ I Know _stare said it all.

When Malcolm and Oliver fell with darts to their necks Ianto didn't bother looking for the shooters. The darts meant whoever it was, they were more prepared than him and they were closing in fast.

They swaggered into the light, unafraid of the deaf PA standing mutely staring at them with wide eyes. The first man to step forward had a flick knife which he showed Ianto and did a small display of knife handling that Ianto found a bit suspect really.

As the knife swung Ianto stepped back, straight into the goon behind him who threw his arms around him in an attempt to contain him. Really?

The stun gun a third good flourished was obviously meant to scare him but it only inflamed his already shortened temper. A kick to the stun gun wielder brought him to his knees. Throwing his arms out released him from his "hugger" and caught two flanking idiots to the jaw. The head thrown back at the same time caught the "hugger" and Ianto lamented his deafness and lack of satisfaction in what must have been an impressive crunch as the twit's nose broke on the back Ianto's head. A swift upper knee to the kneeling goon's chin took care of him.

A goon stepped forward and swung a length of pipe that Ianto blocked even as he felt the blow to his ribs from another attacker. Ianto grunted with pain as he saw the stun gun coming for another try. He grabbed the hand and pulled it behind him then dropped to the ground, the attacker accidentally stunning the man trying to grab him by the arm.

Ianto popped up and head-butted the stun gun holder then ducking a blow he kicked the man's legs out and rabbit punched him in the neck incapacitating him.

The knife wielder was back with a second blade and he handled both with a viciousness.

Ianto kicked up the pipe with the toe of his boot and swung it, catching both blades. Sparks flew as the man swung for Ianto again, the pipe swung wider this time and caught the man's forearms. Ianto could see him scream as he dropped the blades with pain.

A man stepped forward with a gun raised but an arrow hit the gun from his hand.

"I think that's enough!" Oliver roared in his deep Arrow voice.

Malcolm Just primed his bow and aimed at the one closest to his lover with a snarl.

As the men kneeled in surrender Ianto smiled lovingly at Malcolm as though he had done all the work and Malcolm growled again, deep in his chest. _ MINE!_


	19. Chapter 19

As they sat in the back of the transporter on their way back to "Arrow Central" as Malcolm called it Ianto sat watching the others talking. Asking for a ride back to the penthouse on the way, Ianto and Jack sat at the back near the doors.

Ianto bemoaned the fact his hearing was still absent and wondered what they might be arguing about so passionately. As his eyes roamed the small space they came to rest on Malcolm.

Unlike everyone else, Malcolm was sitting still and silent. Staring at Ianto.

Ianto knew he was obsessing about what might have happened and mentally flogging himself for the danger levels they had just encountered.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and Malcolm smiled back absently. _Really?_

Ianto quietly tapped his fingers against his thigh and Malcolm looked at him questioningly.

Ianto frowned and did it again.

Malcolm slid from the seat to the floor of the van, his breath quickening.

The arguing continued as Malcolm crawled the short distance to Ianto's feet and placed his hands on them, his forehead against Ianto's knees.

Canary sighed and looked over in time to see Ianto's hand reach for Malcolm's hair. She watched to see if he was going to card the fingers through his hair and gasped with shock as Ianto pulled a handful sharply instead.

She shifted in her seat as it became clear what she was seeing was not a loving moment as Ianto's face morphed into a mask of rage.

Malcolm's hands slid from Ianto's boots to the insides of his knees and Ianto now had both hands pulling viciously at his hair.

Canary popped a foot up under her as she watched Malcolm squirm and whimper quietly.

Ianto leaned forward and she moaned into her hand as she anticipated the kiss. The bite to Malcolm's cheek made her jump with delight.

Malcolm was panting as Ianto reached down and cupped his groin and she knew he was applying pressure by Malcolm's twisted smile.

The hand slid up, then slipped inside the tight pants and Malcolm leaned back slightly to allow better access.

She watched and she gently rocked on her heel as Ianto jerked Malcolm off in the semi-darkness.

Kisses were exchanged and Malcolm soon had a handful of Ianto as well.

She cursed the poor lighting of the street lights outside the van as she tried to see just how much of a handful Ianto really was. When Ianto's head flopped back and he gasped she was entranced.

Malcolm was moaning louder and she looked around but no-one else noticed as Diggle now had some papers they were trying to read. Really?

Canary leaned back as she enjoyed the floor show.

God, they were beautiful.

Ianto's panting suddenly stilled and she watched his teeth grind as he came in Malcolm's hand, Malcolm followed with a loud bark.

Everyone jumped the looked over at what appeared to be a couple of men embracing. With shrugs they went back to their arguing.

She struggled to contain her own shout as her orgasm took her, shuddering in the corner.

As they reached the penthouse to let the boys out Ianto stopped, then turned and looked straight at her.

With a wink he was gone.

.

.

.

.

**Schuneko, that one was for you my love**


	20. Chapter 20

This is a gift for the challenge I placed in "Walter Verse". Everyone got to guess who the stalker was. This is for Schuneko for her guess, it was wrong but I love your passion. Passion is good! As this is her fave Verse this is the only one-shot gifted to here. Just for you darlin'.

.

.

.

Malcolm woke slowly to the sensation of falling. Ianto was pulling hims forcefully foorm the bed, anbd he landed with an inelegant thump onto the floor.

"Toto?" Malcolm said sleepily as Ianto grabbed him by the ankles and proceeded to drag him across the floor.

Malcolm was torn with the desire to struggle free and the captivating image of a naked, sweat- covered Ianto exerting his muscles as he planted his feet and pulled. _God he was gorgeous_.

The deck balcony was cooler than the sticky bed, and Malcolm hummed softly at the gentle breeze. It had been sweltering in the penthouse, and every door and window gaping open had done little to improve their dilemma. For a power cut to have knocked out the air conditioning and then for the heat to increase had been the final straw for a tired and tetchy Welshman.

Ianto knelt beside Malcolm and encouraged him to roll. Malcolm rolled over onto a soft duvet and sighed again as a pillow was slid under his head.

When Ianto's mouth found his cock, Malcolm put all thoughts of the heat aside. Ianto took him deep, Ianto's breath ticklinged his pubes, and Ianto bit down lightly. With a bark of pleasure/pain, Malcolm shuddered. A finger breached and explored while that naughty mouth worked it's magic, and Malcolm was soon gasping and pleading for release.

Ianto straddled him and slid inside. Malcolm was prepared, but Ianto's wide girth always burned for the first few strokes, and Malcolm had come to love that feeling of the burn. Ianto leaned in for a kiss and Malcolm groaned at the change of position that drove Ianto deeper and trapped his own neglected cock between their bellies.

With a feral grin, Ianto slid up and down as he snapped his hips and Malcom threw his head back with delight.

As Malcolm came, Ianto reached down between their bellies and squeezed his cock, ensuring maximum impact. Ianto's own orgasm came soon after, and as both men lay panting and cooling in the breeze, Ianto rolled onto his back and stared up at the roof above them.

The flickering shadows as Canary fled told him that she had watched the entire tryst.

Malcolm looked over at his lover and snorted at the grin he could see in the moonlight. Ianto looked like the cat who had got the canary.

_Enjoy the view, little birdie?_


	21. Chapter 21

Schuneko this one's for you, you little minx!

But, a promise is a promise. I loved your take on "Walter" in Mish Mash Menagerie

Ianto was humming softly as he walked along the path as he enjoyed the vast gardens. Malcolm was off on one of his monthly "Scare the board" meetings so Ianto had all day. He had spent most of it cleaning but finally felt the call of outside.

He still had a problem with his hearing but the occasional sound had started leaking through. Thank God!

He felt more than heard the person speaking to him and turned on his heel to face Laurel. She had stopped talking as he turned and now stood with her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer to whatever she had just asked.

Ianto stepped forward and grabbed her by her hair. She squeaked with surprise as he pulled.

She found herself face down in the grass as he straddled her. She didn't know what surprised her more, the quick reflexes he had just displayed or the way he had brazenly shoved his hand down her blouse.

He flipped her and ground their crotches together as he leaned down to kiss her again. He was panting as he bit her bottom lip, then pulled on it with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

She was moaning when his hand found its way under her skirt and inside her panties. His fingers strong yet delicate as he probed at her wet pussy.

By the time he had pulled his own pants down enough to reveal his excited member she was openly begging.

Ianto slid into her and she gave a bark of pain/pleasure as he thrust deeply, still biting at her face and neck. His hands slipping as he palmed her breasts through the thin fabric of her blouse. She tore the fabric herself to allow his skin to find hers. She threw her head back and screamed as he hit that sweet spot again and again, his cock filling her better than ever before. She felt her body rocking with the force of his inner blows and knew her clothes were ruined and she would likely be unable to sit comfortably for days. God it felt wonderful. Her orgasm made her convulse as she bit her own lip.

Malcolm had managed to finish the meeting early so he was searching for his Welshman. The unmistakable sound of sex led him to a wanton sight.

Ianto was balls deep in the little Laurel who was blissed out as he fucked her into the manicured lawn. Malcolm rubbed his crotch and groaned with lust as he watched the gorgeous white arse pump away.

Her cried were mixed with Ianto's snarls and Malcolm released his cock from his trousers then leaned back against a nearby tree as he pulled at his cock in long lurid movements. Finally he was unable to stand it, Malcolm fell to his knees behind Ianto and slapped a care butt cheek.

Ianto stilled and looked back with a leer that went straight to Malcolm's groin and he bared his teeth as he grabbed at Ianto's hips.

Ianto cried out with pain as Malcolm breached him without the usual preparation but was soon crying with lust as Malcom pounded into him, forcing him deeper into the hapless woman pinned beneath the undulating threesome. Not that she minded.

Ianto came first screaming and laughing as he filled Laurel's punished pussy. Malcolm followed roaring with lust. Laurel had her final orgasm as she looked up and saw Ianto, still deep inside her, leaning back to kiss Malcolm tenderly.

Her question to Ianto about Oliver's missing watch long forgotten as Ianto turned back to her with a tender smile and kissed her gently.


	22. Chapter 22

Thea was doing one last check after locking up for the night when the sound system kicked in. With a huff she stalked along the walkway to reach the sound booth but movement down on the dance floor slowed her as she looked over the railing.

Ianto was dancing. The deep base beat was audible to him and he was revelling in it as Malcolm watched from the bar.

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!  
Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!  
The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!  
Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at!  
Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre

Tell me where the freaks at!

Ianto's arms were above his head as he gyrated and laughed at the beat. Although Malcolm hated this song he loved watching Ianto dance to it. He couldn't help but grin as Ianto shouted that he was too hot and then proceeded to tear his shirt off.

We get that bass thumpin', people jumpin' all over the world  
We got them speakers pumpin', Timmy Trumpet for the woman with curves.  
Got that freak flow, freak show  
Welcome to the circus  
Let the leaders lead, preachers preach,  
Welcome to the service. 

Malcolm couldn't stand to watch his Welshman sweating as he worked his body to the beat. With a growl he began to stalk his prey. She knew she should look away but Thea was transfixed as her father showed his animalistic side.

Close the curtains on 'em if they're actin' like they never heard us  
See we do this for a purpose just to keep that fire burnin'.  
And we don't need no water let that mother-mother-burn,  
Timmy play your trumpet let the people go berserk. 

Ianto opened his eyes as he ducked, pivoting on is heel to evade Malcolm's swinging fist. Malcolm laughed as his foot lashed out at Ianto's knee but Ianto saw it coming, sliding to the left while still crouching. As he popped up he let his hand brush against Malcolm's crotch. Mmmmm, hard kitten?

With a long lick of his lips Ianto slid his hands down his torso and winked, then swung away to the right and began dancing again. Malcolm swore and lunged again only to find air.

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!  
Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!  
The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!  
Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at!  
Tell me, tell me, where the freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, freaks at, fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre-fre

Tell me where the freaks at!

Just as Malcolm was ready to explode Ianto stepped into his personal space, so close that their crotches rubbed together. As the song kicked into it crescendo Ianto began to rub against him and grab at his butt cheeks. Malcolm laughed and then groaned as Ianto slid his hands into Malcolm's pants. They were soon naked and as Thea shook from her fugue to run away she looked over to the other side of the railing and saw Laurel leaning out for a better view. Looking up, Laurel grinned and waved. Thea ran for her apartment with horrified giggles.

The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!  
Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!  
The bass and the tweeters make the speakers go to war!  
Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

As Malcolm breached Ianto he roared as loudly as the music and Ianto laughed beneath him as Malcolm fucked him onto the dance floor.

Ianto grabbed at Malcolm's arse to encourage deeper penetration and Malcolm always did as he was asked by him little tiger. Ianto looked up into Laurel's eyes as she stared down and moaned with lust as Malcolm bit down on his neck. Ianto screamed his release and Malcolm followed soon after. As they lay naked and sweaty on the dance floor Ianto leaned in close "Freaks are out tonight Sir!"


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver couldn't calm himself, no matter what he did.

The latest reports were not promising. A flare up over on the other side of town insinuated that the gang he had previously quashed was resurrecting.

Diggle had told him to take a break and as he stalked across the rooftop seeking some form of release he felt a soft breeze.

Too late, he realised it was not a breeze but someone moving in the dark and he could only step back in surprise as the figure approached again.

This time a hand shot out and grabbed his belt, pulling him closer. A shift in gravity flicked him forward and he was once again a beat too late in recognising the threat of danger. He had just stepped over the edge and been seconds from falling to the street, eight stories below.

"You normally step off buildings?" a soft Welsh voice questioned as he was safely released away from the edge.

The briefest thrum of fingertips on his crotch as the hand brushed down was strangely erotic and Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I honestly didn't realise I was that close to the edge" he looked back and could see the scuff marks his soles had left on the edge of the ledge. He had been slipping onto oblivion.

"Thank you" he turned to look at the black cat but he was gone.

Oliver found his anger had dissipated and he wandered back downstairs, no longer annoyed at the day.

.

.

.

"Where were you Baby?" Malcolm called out as he felt a night air creep into the penthouse.

"Needed some air Daddy" he returned as he strode into the living room.

Malcom looked up from the book he had been reading and grinned at his delicious delicacy. Ianto responded with a sneer and a wink before loping off to the bedroom.

Malcom flicked the book over his shoulder and pranced after him, revelling in the playful mood his love had returned in.

Malcolm entered the room in time to see: Ianto peel his shirt up over his head, exposing his lean body. Stepping forward, Malcolm trapped Ianto's arms still in the long sleeves of his t-shirt and kissed the partially covered face. Although Ianto's face was covered by black cloth, Malcom would swear on a stack of bibles that his eyebrow was being sarcastic again.

Malcom tasted the night in his boy' kiss and he breathed him in. With a soft moan, Ianto pulled the t-shirt the rest of the way off his face and kissed Malcolm more feverishly, struggling for his freedom.

Malcom pulled the t-shirt form Ianto's arms and let it drop as he ran his hands over the cool skin exposed just for him. Licking, kissing. Ianto was gasping as Malcolm gently bit a nipple.

Malcolm pushed Ianto back onto the bed and removed his pants, then struggled with his own. Looking back at Ianto he froze, Ianto was pleasuring himself. Fingers fucking that glorious hole as the other hand stroked that gorgeous dick.

"Hurry Cariad, I'm so hungry for you" Ianto breathed and Malcom stopped trying to get his pants over his shoes, letting them trail behind as one foot dragged them across the bed.

Malcolm fell between Ianto's legs, taking him in one swallow. As Ianto writhed and moaned, Malcolm stroked his own growing member. Finally, he struggled up the bed as a laughing bossy bottom offered the lube.

Malcolm pressed in, sighing as the friction was just right. God, Ianto was always just perfect.

As they rolled and rocked, Ianto whispered such words of endearment that Malcolm was forced to bite down. Hard. Ianto cried out and bucked under him as his orgasm erupted between them. Malcolm followed and as they lay cooling he couldn't help nut ask the question niggling at the back of his mind.

"What brought that on kitty cat?"

"Oliver" came the reply that left Malcolm wide awake staring into the dark as Ianto gently started to snore.


	24. Chapter 24

Malcolm was still trying to work out what Ianto had meant by commenting that Oliver had made him "playful". It had been three days and he had kept his distance, much to Ianto's dismay.

Ianto had tried a few times, to initiate something but Malcom had carefully extracted himself form the situation and now Ianto was quietly festering with rage.

Finally, Ianto had decided that enough was enough.

Malcolm was in the shower, his head tipped back as the water fell onto his face and Ianto was naked pressed against his back before he could slip out of the stall.

Ianto's excitement was evident by the hands, lips and let's not overlook the lovely hard-on pressing between his arse cheeks. Malcom turned to say no and saw the hopeful smile. _Damn_.

He couldn't say it now. He couldn't turn down such a wanton display of lust, all for him.

Malcolm accepted the administrations of his lover, the mouth on his dick was wonderful, and the finger up his arse helped matters as well. Malcolm gave a lusty cry as he came, Ianto milking him until his knees gave out and he sank to the tiles.

Ianto was climbing into his lap and while still half dazed he said what he didn't mean to say, "Did Oliver do this for you as well?"

Ianto's face fell, open injury evident as he gracefully rose from his knees and began to leave. Malcom caught his ankle with a kick of his foot and Ianto fell. Malcom rolled under him to cushion his fall and held him fast as he snarled and struggled.

"Hey, hey. Stop it, I didn't mean it" Malcolm soothed as he tried to take back the hurt.

The knee to his groin left him gasping with his own pain and Ianto slid on the floor as he made his way to the sparring room. Malcom followed, limping as he gasped and groaned.

The room was softly lit and Malcom realised with a jolt that they were both still naked and wet. The slam across the back of his shoulders also reminded him that he was in entirely the wrong room for love.

As Malcolm lay on the cold, hard floor he looked up to find Ianto standing there snarling.

"My Bow?" Malcolm squeaked, "You just struck me with my own bow?"

"You are lucky I didn't shove it up your tight, clenched arse but I suppose it wouldn't fit with the stick already up there" Ianto growled and Malcolm threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry" Malcolm finally laughed and Ianto fell on top of him, throwing the bow across the room.

"Hey, that's my bow!" Malcolm pouted as Ianto kissed him.

"I'm sorry, I got jealous" Malcolm sighed and Ianto purred softly.

"Fool. I unnerved him, I startled him and he nearly fell off a rooftop, then I left him confused about my intentions" Ianto murmured as he slid his wet body up and down Malcom, the remaining shower gel doing a lovely job. "I think he's a bit intimidated."

"Really? You don't want to … help him with his stick?" Malcolm asked.

"I love your stick, especially if we are referring to a new title for my my dick up your proverbial" Ianto whispered as he bit down on Malcolm's peck.

The floor of the room was heated and Ianto's finger breaching him was lovely really. Malcolm sighed and parted his legs more as another finger joined the first. Lube. The little bugger had lube from somewhere, Malcolm groaned as a third finger greedily stretched him.

Ianto guided his dick into Malcolm and pushed in all the way, settling with their bodies joined. Lips to groins. The kiss was long and searing as Ianto's tongue stroked Malcolm's teeth and gums, his hips canted filling Malcolm with as much of him as was possible.

"Ah, love your bum" Ianto said softly and Malcolm huffed with mirth as Ianto drew back for another stroke.

"Love your stick" Malcom panted and Ianto bit him hard on the side of his neck.

Soon Malcolm's heels were sliding as he tried to cant his hips more, the burn turning to a glorious heat that filled his gut, spiralling up his spine until his head exploded. Hot spunk hit Ianto's stomach as he ground into Malcolm, his own release tantalisingly close.

"Love you Daddy" he sighed as he collapsed, convulsing as he filled Malcolm.

Malcolm held him through his orgasm, rubbing his back and regaining his breath from his own release, watching his face.

Ianto was most beautiful on the downturn of an orgasm.

His snarl fell away and his eyes were glassy, unfocused. The frown was gone and so was the raised eyebrow that told a thousand tales.

In this moment of repose, Malcolm saw the true man. He was perfect.

All his scars, blemishes and the strange little tattoo he wouldn't talk about were faded to pale as Malcolm focused on his eyes and waited.

The light grew, the eyelids widened and …. There.

Beautiful.

Ianto smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

Love you Schuneko, this was your gift.


	25. Chapter 25

Ianto knew Malcolm should be back by now and was anxious at how long it was taking them.

To pass the time, he began straightening Malcolm's wardrobe. He got to the watch drawer and his fingers burned. He couldn't help a soft coo into the empty room as he looked down on a wonderful collection.

Malcom came stumbling into the penthouse, bruised and exhausted. He was also dirty as sin.

He went to his wardrobe to get a change of clothes so he could shower and found Ianto standing stock still staring into the watch drawer.

Shit, forgot about that.

"Hey Kitty." He said softly. "Found your gift, did you?"

Ianto reached into the drawer and removed the plain black box. He looked at Malcolm for reassurance, then lifted the lid.

The pocket watch was rose gold, ivy engraved around the face. Ianto's mouth opened, then closed without a sound and Malcolm wondered if he had made a mistake.

Then Ianto looked up and he saw the tears.

"Oh Daddy, it's so pretty" Ianto gushed, stroking the watch with shaking fingers.

Malcolm preened as he enjoyed the beautiful smile. Ianto looked up and then back at the watch. He carefully closed the box and placed it in the drawer with care. He then threw himself at Malcolm.

Hands, lips and fwooooorrrrr, that tongue …ahhhh.

Malcolm found the shag pile carpet lovely and soft as Ianto straddled him and he wondered idly when he had lain down, then everything went white as Ianto deep throated him with a finger breaching at the same time.

Malcolm knew he was making nonsense noises but he couldn't stop grunting and babbling as Ianto devoured him whole.

The orgasm blew his head off, his brains leaked from his ears and there was no air left to breathe.

He came back to earth slowly, aware of the lips softly kissing his chest and stomach as Ianto encouraged him home.

"Toto" Malcolm croaked and soft laughter filled the room as Ianto stroked his face.

"You are so dirty!" Ianto accused as he rubbed Malcom's tear streaked face.

Malcolm sighed softly as Ianto disappeared but when he came back naked, encouraging him to the bathroom he was pleased to see the tub full to the brim with bubbles.

"I love bubbles" Ianto enthused as he slid into the water and Malcolm sat behind him.

Ianto wriggled until he was in Malcolm's lap, leaning back into his embrace.

Malcolm could feel the water swishing around them as Ianto wriggled softly, rubbing against Malcolm's reawakening hard on.

"Oh yes please" Malcolm groaned as Ianto slid down his member, seating himself with his own soft groan.

Ianto began to bounce, the water sloshing over the side as Malcolm left his lead fall back and enjoy the ride Ianto was getting.

"Ah, ah … Mal" Ianto panted as he peaked, which was more than enough to encourage Malcolm.

Malcolm slid his hand around the member waving about and Ianto shouted enthusiastically as Malcolm squeezed.

Ianto fell back against him as he convulsed though his orgasm and Malcolm lifted him by his hips as he pounded to catch up.

As Ianto's soft cries died to moans and gasps, Malcolm shot into him with a bark of pleasure.

Malcolm enjoyed the soft rub down and Ianto dried them both and led him to bed where they spooned happily.

Malcolm reminded himself to buy a chain for the watch, glad that it had been accepted so … energetically.

"Stop ruminating Cariad" Ianto whispered as he squeezed the man he was spooning. Malcolm sighed and let himself fall into the black.

Safe.


	26. Chapter 26

Malcolm stared at the drawer with open shock.

Looking for his cufflinks, opening the drawers in the shared wardrobe, he never expected to find this.

Watches. Wristwatches, pocket watches … damn … that looks like one of Oliver's.

Malcolm remembered his promise to give his little minx some special gifts and giggled as his find showed him that Ianto was more than capable of taking his own trophies.

Naughty, naughty minx.

"Mine"

Malcolm spun around and flushed, looking like a naughty child then he remembered that Ianto was the one who had "acquired" these treasures.

"What a naughty little kitty kat!" Malcolm growled and Ianto's eyes flashed with mirth.

"Mine" he whispered as he stalked forward and into Malcolm's personal space, rubbing their noses together gently.

"Yours" Malcolm whispered back as he felt agile fingers tugging at his robe ties.

"Want more?" Malcolm asked and Ianto's eyes widened with glee.

Malcolm gave a bark of pleasure as Ianto deep throated him and looked up eagerly from his task to see if his love was happy with his progress.

"Yes baby, so good, suck like a good boy" Malcom panted and he grinned down at the sloppy grin he saw looking up.

"Oh Ianto, you are so beautiful around my cock" Malcom groaned and Ianto hummed with pleasure at the compliment.

A finger breached Malcolm and he began to pant harder as he leaned back against the drawers, another stretching and probing as Malcolm closed his eyes and let his little Panther take control.

Ianto growled as he pulled him down, laying him on the deep carpet as he rubbed their engorged members together.

Malcolm was whining as Ianto swapped his fingers for his dick and Malcolm could only moan deeply as Ianto pushed in.

Soon Ianto was panting in tie to his thrusts as Malcolm writhed beneath him, begging, pleading and even laughing as Ianto growled and bit at his throat.

Malcolm came hard and fast, screaming with pleasure as Ianto quickly followed, his fingernails leaving gouges down Malcolm's side.

_Kitty got claws._

As they lay in the afterglow, Malcolm reached into a drawer and presented a soft cloth pouch to his baby.

Ianto cooed and opened the pouch, then sat up with a gasp.

A solid gold Rolex, diamonds and rubies marking the hour.

The inscription on the back read

_To my kitty_

_From your Magician_

Ianto giggled as he put it on, cooing at it as it glinted in the lights.

"Happy baby?"

"Yes Daddy, pretty shiny."

Malcolm laughed and snuggled with his baby, naked and debauched.

Pretty indeed.


	27. Chapter 27

26

Oliver was in a rare mood of jovial amusement as he watched Ianto down another glass of champagne.

He had been hesitant to invite Malcolm to the family celebration of Thea's birthday and adding Ianto's name to the invitation had been a deliberate act, hoping to see him come out of the shell he hid behind by day.

As he watched Ianto place the glass down and glare across the room of Oliver's mother, who had her hand firmly clasped around Malcolm's wrist as they argued humorously, Oliver knew the fun was going to start soon.

Ianto took a step, then tilted his head and slowly swivelled until he was looking at Oliver, who had been looking at him and Oliver gave a start of surprise as he boldly stormed across the floor.

"You invited me!" Ianto said quietly, "Why?"

Oliver loved the gentle voice and soft lit, taking a moment to think.

"Honesty? I don't know," he answered with a shrug, "I don't know you. Only know how hard you hit. I guess I wanted to see you out of your element, you know? Socially. Meet the family kind of thing."

Ianto frowned and looked over at Malcolm and Moira again, now she was plastered against his side as she whispered in his ear. To Ianto's anger, Malcolm seemed to be enjoying it.

As Thea walked up and began talking to them, the penny dropped. _Of course she was happy there, she's the mom. They've fucked. He was looking at an ex. A former flame. Competition._

Ianto considered his options.

Leave? Storm off and let them have their fun only to shun Malcolm when he gets home and place him firmly in the dog house.

Go over? Pretend to be oblivious to the obvious slight and reclaim his man?

Make a scene? Embarrass Malcolm who would not have realised how the little family looked to others watching?

Malcolm placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's cheek and as Moira said something that made them all laugh, he bestowed one on her cheek as well.

No. He had a better idea.

"Music?" he asked Oliver who grunted.

"I want to dance, this place needs music" Ianto said softly and Oliver smiled, beckoning for Ianto to follow him.

As they left the patty, Ianto snagged another glass of champagne.

Oliver led him to the next room, a huge game room and he turned on some music.

Ianto considered the choice, "Boring! Come on, give me a beat."

Oliver slid another CD in and music began to fill the room. Ed Sheran's "I see fire" boomed out and Oliver leaned back to see how he would react to the strong piece.

Ianto walked out to the middle of the room and began to undulate. Oliver saw the gymnast as Ianto swung and dipped, fighting moves entwined with twists and twirls as he moved to the soulful song.

Oliver didn't hear Malcolm come in, too busy trying to look uninterested as he gaped at the lithe young man who moved like a ballet dancer/ninja.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Malcolm asked and Oliver turned to stare at him.

""Unique" he agreed.

"Mine" Malcolm warned and Oliver snorted.

"Tell him that, he wasn't enjoying the wee display you and mum put on out there!" Oliver huffed, turning to leave. "He's had a bit to drink, tread lightly there."

Malcolm swore as he realised what had happened and slowly walked over to sooth his angry kitty.

Ianto stopped dancing when he saw him and stood with his head down looking through his lashes.

"No fighting here, this is not our home!" Malcolm warned as he noted the hands curling into fists.

"No, it's hers!" Ianto muttered, turning away.

Malcolm caught him easily and pulled him into a hug. "Friends. Moira and I are just friends, baby."

"Friends who made a baby, how did you do that then? Wrestling and it was a move to immobilise her, like a pin? And then … oops … it went off. Bloody misfires" Ianto was slurring and Malcolm realised the Oliver had underestimated how drunk Ianto was. He was sloshed.

"Let's go home, we can spar there if you want darling" Malcolm tried gentleness and managed to cajole him to the car.

Thankful for a driver and soundproof partition, Malcolm poured Ianto into the back of the limo and settled next to him.

The handful of Kitty Kat was nice, but the savage bite was not.

Shit, this was gonna hurt, Malcolm thought as Ianto tugged at his clothes with snarls intermixed with whimpers. _Best let him go_.

Malcolm was dragged across the seat and was roughly prepared. He was surprised as he was flipped onto his stomach, Ianto liked kisses and eye contact. Well, he was right royally pissed at him them.

Ianto forced his way in, causing Malcolm to bark with pain as the preparation had been hurried and sparse. Ianto silenced him with a snap of his hips.

As Ianto fucked him Malcolm tried to concentrate on breathing, the burn slowly turning to pleasure as Ianto hit the right spot.

Malcolm became aware of Ianto's hands around his throat as he struggled to breathe and he bucked under him, trying to get loose.

Malcolm felt a small stab of fear when Ianto laid his weight on him, trapping him further and increased his thrusting as well as hand pressure.

Malcolm forgot everything as the black he was fighting suddenly turned to bright lights.

His orgasm was explosive, screaming as he bucked and writhed.

Ianto withdrew and sat on the opposite seat as Malcolm shuddered and regained control of himself. He sat gingerly on the seat and looked at his lover.

"Kitty?" he asked softly, "You didn't come?"

"Well, it seems my coming isn't an issue as long as you get your satisfaction!" Ianto said cryptically and Malcolm sighed.

"I didn't take you to be arm candy!" Malcolm argued, "I wanted to have some time with my family, you are the biggest part of that!"

Ianto looked out the window and Malcolm palmed himself as he looked at the gorgeous nob glistening in the overhead streetlights, nestled in the dark cleft of Ianto's thighs.

Ianto started to stroke himself and he glared at Malcolm as he brought himself off, gasping and writhing as he shot his com over Malcolm's lap.

When finished, Ianto pulled is trousers up and resumed staring out the window.

Malcolm leaned back as he wondered how to fix this.

Ianto wasn't' just angry. That level of insult clearly showed he was hurt.

Damn.


	28. Chapter 28

Malcolm strides into the room. Picks a glass of champagne from a passing butler. All stare ns he raises his glass "Gentlemen, ladies. Forgive the Tardiness, an emergency –-"

From the hallway - BOOM -! The door bursts open, Malcolm is blown over by the blast as the smoke cloud races inside.

As the smoke furls around the guests, they choke, fall.

Ianto leaps in, gives Malcolm a breather and he inhales. Now immune to the gas, they hear - CRASH - ! Malcolm is woozy and clings to Ianto as they see through the thick cloud that three men are with a group of hooded men, all in gas masks. A kidnapping and Ianto struggles with Malcolm's weight as they descend.

Addled by the smoke, Ianto is clipped from behind and loses his grip on his lover.

The men haul away Malcom, the hoods form a guard to protect the men.

Ianto chases them up the stairs towards the roof, his heart pounding in his ears as he realises he is too slow. Several floors between them.

They load their prize onto waiting choppers as Ianto trips a hood, then chops him down on the ground. He ducks into an elevator.

The posse of hoods fan out on to keep pace with him. They head upstairs, pressing elevator "CALL" buttons on every floor, as Ianto waits calmly inside. Doors open. A hail of bullets hit the lift as Ianto steps to one side until the doors close.

Ianto sighs with exasperation as he sees a bullet nicked his arm. The elevator rises.

At the next floor, the doors open two assassins rush inside. Ianto cuts one in the throat with an elbow. A punch, then -Punches - kicks - stabs the other on, a more WWE Wrestler type, who recovers enough to grab Ianto by the throat.

He chokes, breaks his stranglehold, swerves him round, gains a nelson hold on his arms and throat nd a knee in his back in time for - PING! The sixth floor where Ianto spins his captive around, in time to face a blast of fire from a flamethrower in the hall.

The man gets fried, but shields Ianto from the worst of the blast. He hurls him clear of the doors, which slam shut.

Up Ianto goes. Looks for an escape route. Bangs on the walls. No trap doors. No secret panels. The "floor" light flickers between floors.

The doors open. A grenade is hurled inside the doors, it rolls to one corner, Ianto dives to the other side, then Scrambles for the grenade. Picks it up. It slips out of his hands. Scrambles more. It slips just beyond the elevator doors. Which start to shut. Ianto leans out a foot, kicks the grenade towards the assassins, and as the elevator doors close it explodes among the butlers, one escapes the blast and rushes to the next floor where he waits for the elevator. Removes pin. Grenade ready. The light PINGS. Doors open.

About to throw it inside, when he hesitates. Looks inside. No Ianto? He wonders what to do, and the doors shut; he jams his foot. The doors open again. He moves in and looks round. Nobody there. Until, as he thought to look up. Where, spread-eagled like an X on the elevator roof, limbs flexed against the walls is Ianto. He drops down and scissors the Assassin's head between his legs.

The grenade rolls free and Ianto spins around, twists around, grabs his ears, and Sits on his face. Buries his head in his crotch. A muffled sound from the guy, until Ianto scissor kicks, breaking his neck. Ianto lets him fall with his head out. Leaving his neck between the doors. So as he leaps out, heads up for the stairs, the elevators doors.

SLAM! And - BOOM! His GRENADE rocks the elevator, which breaks from its cables, and plummets down the elevator shaft, shaking the building as it crashes. Everything shakes with the impact of the elevator as Ianto battles his way up, step by step up the winding staircase, at the top, a skylight, which flips open.

A man leaps out, throwing back inside a smoke grenade, and locks the skylight. As the grenade explodes in the narrow staircase, filling it with purple smoke. Ianto rushes through the smoke, choking. He gets to the skylight, tries to open it - locked.

A moment's panic as he hears the whine of the rotors telling him they are getting ready to take off. Then Ianto punches a hole in the glass with a snarl, flicks the switch, flips the skylight up, and emerges into the night air. Snowflakes tumble around him.

Blades whirling. Amid the blizzard, the men ready to escape in a super-fab streamlined chopper.

Another assassin attacks Ianto, pins him on his back, overlooking the city. Stands up before him as Inato is bent back over gargoyle, over now snow white city ...

Oliver knees assassin in balls.

Flicks him backwards. As his body hurtles down into the snow-covered streets, Ianto rushes forward.

But too late: sees the chopper is about to take off.

The chopper rises slowly as Oliver fires an arrow but it is eaten in the blades.

Ianto looks over the edge. A fifteen foot leap ... Impossible.

A farewell wave from one of the gas-masked man.

Ianto is still contemplating the jump, beneath falling snowflakes, as the distance grows.

The rope/chain ladder coils into the chopper's belly.

From the chopper, a giddy look down thru a glass command module. A fairy tale, snow white city.

A sound alerts them to something banging from outside on the door. The nearest man opens the door, sees Ianto hanging onto the helicopter struts. The man is too dumbstruck to say anything.

Ianto grabs his jacket by the shoulder, yanks him up, flicks him out and he flies into the open air. Ianto watches him fall "Anyone else need a lift?"

The lead assassin moves forward, but Ianto is slamming the door, still clinging.

"Can't you throw him off?" the lead assassin yells and the Pilot nods, works controls, the chopper dips as a kinky leather boot crashes into the Pilot's face as Ianto kicks in the windshield from the front of the chopper, the Pilots can't see - a sudden rush of cold air as the Pilots struggle for control -

"Where'd he go?" one pants as he turns to where the other assassins are.

With the blades whirling directly over his head, Ianto slides over the top of the chopper and lets himself down the other side as the Co-Pilot pokes his head out of the cockpit.

Ianto grabs him with one hand, hoists him up into the air.

The Co-Pilot dangles over the city. Grabs Ianto. Slithers back onto the cockpit. Head-butts him. Ianto crunches back onto the metal. Blades whirring close!

The co-Pilot peers into his eyes "Happy landings."


	29. Chapter 29

He raises his hand, ready to hit him again, Ianto yanks him up, where his head gets sliced off by the blades - body and head fall away separately.

Malcolm is coming around from what they gave him, woozy but aware enough to know he is in a viper's pit. He begins to struggle with the nearest msn.

As Ianto reacts to the bloodshed, his legs are grabbed from below and the lead assassin pulls him down the side of the chopper. Ianto falls, but manages a flying handhold, hangs onto the chain wire below the chopper

Ianto grimly hoists himself up along the struts again, hand over hand, coming up to the cockpit from behind.

With a sudden movement, he yanks the Pilot out from behind and he goes flying towards eternity on his own.

The chopper out of control as the lead assassin is left to fly it himself.

Ianto bounces of buildings, holding on for dear life as the chopper dips down, dragging him, through icy water.

Malcom is fighting more strongly now and he sees Ianto out the window, steeling his resolve.

Another arrow hits the side of the chopper as Oliver re-joins the fight as he leaps from rooftop to rooftop, and Malcolm is almost glad to see him.

Almost, let's not get too sentimental.

Ianto cries out as he begins to slip, his desire to kill those who took Malcolm driving him mad.

Malcolm snaps the neck of the assassin and reaches for Ianto pulling him inside.

The gun to the Lead Assassin's temple is an unwelcome surprise and he finally lands.

As Oliver and Canary swarm over the hapless assassin, Malcolm is checking Ianto for injuries and he growls when he finds the arm wound.

Ianto drags Malcolm away from the interrogation as he can see that the man will not give them any information if Malcolm gets close enough to get his hands around his neck.

They are in an alley and Ianto has Malcolm pressed against the side of the building as he kisses Malcolm passionately.

"I'm here" he whispers ad he reaches into Malcolm's pants and begins to fist his awakening dick.

"Ianto" Malcolm cries out. A hitch in his breath as he throws his head back.

"I'm here Cariad" Ianto soothes as he drops to his knees and deep throats his love, intent on calming him before there is premature bloodshed.

Oliver needs time to talk to the man, the screams telling him that Oliver is being … stern.

Malcolm pants as he thrusts into Ianto's mouth, raking his hair and gripping him as he fucks his pretty mouth.

Ianto relaxes his throat as much as he can and lets Malcolm have free reign as he vents his frustration.

Ianto rubs Malcolm's butt and Malcolm's thrusts stutter then he howls as he splurts down Ianto's throat.

By the time they walk back to their friends, Malcolm is a sea of calm again.

Ianto grins as he wonders how he will be repaid later.

Daddy might be generous.


	30. Chapter 30

29

They still didn't know who had attacked them and had tried to take Malcolm so blatantly but Ianto was reassured that Oliver was actively hunting them down for the insult.

Ianto would have liked to have his own little 'hunt' but Malcolm had reacted strongly, becoming almost frantic when Ianto was out of eyesight.

Ianto stifled a sigh as Malcolm called his name from the other room and he padded through with a calm smile, "Yes Cariad?"

Oliver was standing there.

Also a man Ianto had met before and he struggled to place him, then it all clicked.

He looked at Malcolm and raised an eyebrow.

"Toto, this is Mr Hayes. He's here to discuss the Glades Development in the Downtown Park. Oliver and I are going to talk with him in the other office" Malcolm said, indicating his more homely office.

Ianto bristled but bowed slightly and turned to the man, speaking in perfect Parsee "Do you require refreshments?"

The man blinked and replied in kind, "Tea please."

Ianto bowed and stalked from the room as Malcolm watched him leave with surprise. He was usually more polite and since when did he speak Parsee.

It was only once they were settled and in the middle of talking that the real question hit.

How did he know this man spoke it?

When Ianto returned and poured the tea, primly standing to one side, Malcolm knew his Panther was watching his next target.

But why.

Oliver and Hayes left, leaving Malcolm free to speak to Ianto but he had to find him first.

He found him in the bedroom, changing into his hunting gear and after a moment's thought, Malcolm silently joined him.

They skipped across rooftops as Ianto tracked the device he had slipped into the seam of the man's coat, his impeccable tailoring skills making the slit seamless.

They squatted as Ianto pointed to an apartment window.

Haynes on the phone, pacing back and forth.

"Why him?" Malcolm couldn't hold it back anymore.

"He drove the van."

"Van?"

"The bomb that took my hearing for awhile. He is the one who got out of the driver's door as I walked towards it. Talking on his cell phone" Ianto snarled and Malcolm adjusted his gloves, hoping Ianto would let him have a taste of this bastard's heart.

Their shadows danced across the sides of the opposite building as they ran, Ianto showing Malcolm the way down as he flipped and slid.

So precious.

They were soon in the apartment and moving towards their target when Ianto stalled, making Malcolm adjust his stride as he listened.

Two voices.

Ianto's face hardened as he listened, then nodded to Malcolm as they started moving again.

Malcolm wondered if Ianto heard music in his head, he moved so gracefully as they moved in on their quarry.

He recognized the voice, a woman who had been protesting outside his offices for almost a month. Well, well, well. Now he knew this was more serious that first thought.

This had not been a random happening, Ianto had been targeted.

And what part had his daughter played in this?

These were secondary thoughts as Ianto straightened up and grinned.

Show time.

Those pretty blades flashed, her squawk as she tried to hold her throat shut was drowned out by the man's brays as Ianto cut him from groin to breast bone, snarling like the animal he had become.

Malcolm cut her head off and placed it on the coffee table as he watched Ianto hack at the man.

Malcolm then messed the place up and drew on the walls a bit.

Wouldn't do to let them know they were on to them … whoever else was behind this.

It was quick and pleasurable, Ianto's kiss as they cleared the scene was life affirming.

Only thing left to do now, was work out how deep this went.

They weren't done yet.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks everyone who has shown support ... this is sometimes a hard story but I doo intend keeping it going ... promise xxx

.

.

30

Malcolm complained about the distance to travel back, he was tired.

After the battle, weary and blood lusted, he was reverting to Grumpy-Bum Malcolm.

Why was it so dark?

Why could they not have brought a car?

Why do people not close their drapes like moral people around here?

Did I just stand in cat shit?

Are there bats up here?

Are you listening to me?

Ianto sighed softly and stretched, flexing his aching muscles and distracting the Grump.

As they navigated the roof tops home Malcolm swept his gaze over Ianto's shoulders, along the delicate channel of his spine, the soft roundness of his bottom, the dimples where he'd place his thumbs if he were to— Heat rushed between his legs, stirring his cock.

The black clothing left little to his imagination and the raw scent that wafted from him was intoxicating, as was his dancer's gait.

Ianto hesitated at the corner of a roof and looked back, seeing his beloved panting and not from exertion.

"Really Cariad?" he laughed softly.

Malcolm leaned against a skylight as he leered, winking as his lovely Welshman snorted.

Ianto stalked over to Malcolm and reached for him, pulling him away from the skylight.

As his cool hands slipped over Malcolm's hips, he sought out his mouth, vaguely recalling that first beautiful vision he'd seen when he first met this man.

One that had come to pass.

The intense lovemaking.

Ianto sucked his earlobe into his mouth, sliding his teeth over it, and Malcolm groaned.

Malcolm's erection strained further against his leather breeches, pressing into the softness

between Ianto's legs as Ianto pressed in closer and Malcolm was sitting on the edge of the building, spreading his legs further for the friction.

It was torturous that he was this close to him but not inside. He groped for the edge of his shirt.

Ianto's deep throaty chuckle, egging him on.

Then Ianto bit down, hard.

He yelped.

"Shhh," Ianto whispered, "Don't want to wake the neighbourhood Cariad."

He grabbed a fistful of her Malcolm's hair and cupped his crotch through the leather. His cock swelled as Malcolm let out a squeal of protest and squirmed against him.

He heard a few chuckles in there as well.

He was strangely touched that Malcolm was wearing the new breaches Ianto had bought this specifically for him.

By the time he got to the final button, a trail of need stretched from the nape of Malcolm's neck and down the curve of his back.

A delicious heat pooled low in his belly.

Why try to deny it?

Ianto hooked his thumbs on either side of the opening and Malcolm held his breath.

He moulded himself more tightly against him and let his erection jam against his own, a promise of what awaited

Imagining Ianto's thick shaft greedily pushing its way into his body, filling him to the brink, he could hardly wait.

It would be incredible, of that he was certain.

He was a masterful, commanding lover.

Ianto would take what he wanted from him and wouldn't be gentle, but he had a feeling it'd be exactly what he needed.

They both needed tonight.

As if he were inside some magical dream the world began to spin around him, taking them higher and higher his hand on his dick, pinching, twisting, just to the point of pain.

Malcolm's core aching from the hard, rhythmic pressure. A gathering, low in his belly.

Until…until…

He stifled a scream as he came.

Ianto laughed softly as he milked his beloved, watching Malcolm's eye roll into the back of his head as he shuddered against him, grunting.

This man was nothing like Jack.

This man let him take control, gave in to him, trusted him and eagerly … no greedily accepted his administrations.

Ianto eased him back into his breeches and buttoned them back up, kissing Malcolm one more time before encouraging him to move.

"When we get home, I want that in me!" he whispered seductively.

Malcolm whined as he started to run, Ianto smiling as he easily swept across the rooftops.

Heading home.

Home.

Malcolm beat him there.


	32. Chapter 32

31

"Here you go." Ianto blinked as Malcolm offered him a mug of hot chocolate; he'd gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized he'd gotten up. "Thought you could use the pick-me-up."

"Thanks." he smiled warmly, accepting the mug, and took a small sip.

The sweet, rich chocolate felt like heaven on his tongue, and he moaned softly. "This is wonderful"

The safe house was one of Malcolm's less preferred but also one of the hardest to find. When he had finally found Ianto, huddled behind the dumpster in the underground car park of his building covered in blood and almost hypothermic he had laid his questions aside.

The smashed windows of the penthouse had told him even before he looks at the security footage that his kitty had fought with all his might against whoever had broken in.

The way his trembling hands had stroked his face and body also told him that he had been the target, not Ianto.

He would review the security footage later, get reports from his men. For now, all he wanted to do was stop those hands delicate from shaking.

It tore his heart out to see his little sweetling so terrified and he knew their death would be all the slower for it when the time came for revenge.

For tonight though, he wanted to soothe.

"What are you doing?" Ianto squeaked as Malcolm pulled one of his feet into his lap.

"Just helping you relax." He pressed the pad of his thumb into the ball of his foot, and Ianto let out a sigh. "You've had a long day."

"Jesus." He put the mug down on the coffee table, not trusting himself to hold it. "I guess I can't complain."

Ianto leaned his head back and watched him, with eyes half closing. His foot massage was sending tingles up and down Ianto's body, some of them to places that he was pretty sure had nothing to do with the actual massage.

"Does that feel good?" Malcolm shifted his thumb toward his arch, and he rewarded him with a groan, pressing his foot firmly into his touch. The glint was back in his eye again, but his ministrations felt too good for him to care right now.

"Yes." The word came out on a breathy sigh. "Please don't stop."

Malcolm knew he should stop, should pull his foot out of his lap and pick up the remote again. But he'd stopped in his tracks when he'd uttered that moan after tasting the hot chocolate.

He'd never heard such a sexy, throaty sound in his life and he'd wanted to make him do it again.

As he continued massaging Ianto's foot, rubbing both thumbs in concentric circles, he wondered if he really knew how sexy he was, leaning back against the couch cushions as he stared at him with those heavily lidded eyes.

His cheeks were nicely flushed, his lips dewy and slightly parted, and his chest was rising and falling a little more rapidly than normal. He savoured each and every groan of encouragement from him, but his cock was hard steel trying to break free from the suit trousers, and he knew massaging his foot wasn't going to be enough.

Still pressing one of his thumbs into his foot, Malcolm slowly slid his other hand up his calf until he was cupping the back of Ianto's knee.

Ianto started a bit at the motion but didn't protest, so he tightened his grip and pulled him forward until the edge of Ianto's bottom was flush against his thigh.

"What are you doing?" Ianto's voice was breathless but free of true question, and it only stroked his arousal more.

"Enjoying you." He lifted one of those legs and began pressing open-mouthed kisses along the outside of the thigh. "You have gorgeous legs."

He nibbled the area of skin right beneath the hem of Ianto's short nightshirt pushed the cotton higher to expose more of him. He should definitely stop here.

"Shh." He pressed a kiss into his hair. "It'll be alright. Do you want to sleep now?"

Ianto nodded against his chest.

Malcolm scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently then had to pry Ianto's hands off his arms long enough to close the bedroom door, reassuring him over and over that he'd be back.

Once he'd secured it, double-checking the windows for good measure as well, he slid into bed beside him and pulled Ianto back flush against his chest, spooning him.

"You're safe, I'm safe" he murmured into his ear, trying to soothe him by stroking his hand up and down his side. His hand travelled the dips and valleys of Ianto's body, and he did his best to try not to get distracted by those curves.

It wasn't exactly difficult; he was shaking like a leaf again, not a trace of arousal scenting the air around them. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I just don't want him to come back," Ianto whispered. "What if he comes back for you my Cariad?"

He continued stroking him until he finally fell asleep, then buried his nose into the crook of his neck and did the same.

Ianto woke, still snug in the cradle of Malcolm's arms. The digital readout of the alarm clock by the bed told him it was only 3am, and that he should close his eyes and go back to sleep.

Instead, he looked down at the broad forearm slung across his abdomen, cradling him tightly against Malcolm's rock-hard chest. The smooth skin covering his torso teased his spine, and he could feel the grooves of his six-pack outlined against his lower back.

One of his muscular legs was tossed over Ianto's leg, the other one wedged snugly between them.

As always.

Something hard and insistent pressed against his bottom then and closing his eyes, Ianto tried to go back to sleep, but Malcolm's cock had settled right on top of the crack between his cheeks, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Before he had time to think better of it, he reached back with his right hand and closed his fingers around his shaft. Malcolm's response was instant. He groaned and pulled him more firmly against him, his fingers sliding down toward Ianto's crotch.

Ianto's breathing quickened; he could smell his arousal now, rich and pungent and earthy. Ianto started moving his hand up and down, keeping the motion slow as he explored the texture of his cock with his fingers. It always amazed him.

"Is it time to get up already?" Malcolm murmured in his ear, his voice heavy with sleep.

Ianto chuckled a little, starting to withdraw his fingers. "No, it's still early. You can go back to sleep."

"Don't you dare stop," he growled, grabbing his hand.

He wrapped those fingers around his shaft again. Malcolm's hand slid down between his legs, his long fingers pressing against Ianto's dick.

Ianto gasped, pleasure involuntarily tightening his grip on his throbbing cock.

Malcolm responded with another groan that made him even hotter.

Ianto could feel his boxers growing tight beneath Malcolm's fingers, and he pushed his hips more firmly into him.

Malcolm's other hand slid beneath the nightshirt to toy with his nipple, and the throbbing between his legs increased.

"Turn around," Malcolm growled, his breath teasing the shell of his ear. "I want to kiss you."

He let go of his cock and turned in his arms. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he gazed into his blue eyes, darker now that it was night.

Malcolm reached up to run the pad of his thumb across Ianto's lower lip, parting his lips slightly. Ianto flicked his tongue across the digit, watching in delight as his eyes darkened with lust.

He kissed him then, gentle at first, just brushes of his lips, then teasing with his tongue. Ianto flicked his tongue out again in response, and then suddenly his mouth was wide open and their tongues were dancing, a glorious battle for domination.

With a growl, Ianto pushed him onto his back so he could straddle his hips.

"Wait." Malcolm's hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back. "Let me look at you."

The gentle tone in his voice took off the edge on his impatience, and he sat back, studying him as well. Ianto's night vision was good, and the moonlight streaming through the blinds illuminated him nicely, dancing off the hard plane of his jaw and skittering down the ridges and valleys of muscle.

Malcolm looked at his boy. His abs were covered by a trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his boxers, which were starting to annoy him. He tugged them down, and his mouth watered as his shaft sprung free.

"Wow." he reached out, trailing a finger down a vein that ran the length of his cock. It twitched in response, making him smile. "This for me?"

"Yes Cariad, always" Ianto sighed softly.

Malcolm grinned. "Words that every man wants to hear."

He sat up then, settling his big hands on his waist and pulling him toward his mouth. Ianto shivered as he bit down gently on his hip then pulled his boxers off using his teeth.

Tossing the scrap of black silk to the side, he pushed Ianto's legs open and began licking and sucking his dick.

"Oh God," Ianto moaned, his hands grabbing for Malcolm. He rested one hand on Malcolm's shoulder, the other on his head, his fingers twining through his silky dark hair.

His mouth was doing indescribable things, sending spirals of pleasure through him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he started bucking against his mouth, incoherent cries spilling from his lips as he tried to tell him to keep going, to move his tongue faster, to suck harder. Somehow he understood and did all these things, one hand on his hip while his other hand clamped around his ass cheek, squeezing rhythmically.

"Yes!" The build up of pleasure suddenly crested and he came, shuddering against his mouth as he moaned.

He felt Malcolm's arms tighten around him, one hand caressing his lower back even as he continued to lick and tease.

Finished, Ianto let out a satisfied sigh and looked down.

Malcolm raised his head with a grin, and Ianto shivered at the glint in his eye. "It's my turn now."

Malcolm licked his lips, the taste of Ianto's spunk still fresh on his tongue as he stared up at him.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered.

Ianto smiled, white teeth gleaming in the dark, and he thought he caught a glimpse of fang.

He watched him slowly pull the shirt over his head. Uncovering his puckered nipples that practically begged for his lips.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, reaching up to caress the undersides of his small breasts.

Ianto bit down on his lower lip, eyes at half-mast, and Malcolm wondered how anyone could be so goddamn sexy. Leaning back against the pillows, he pulled Ianto to him and took one of his nipples into his mouth, rolling it against the tip of his tongue.

Ianto moaned again in response, and his cock hardened even more; he couldn't get enough of that husky, sexy sound he made when he was pleasuring him.

He continued playing with the nipples until he couldn't take it anymore and flipped him onto his back.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pumping his cock with one hand as he spread his legs with the other.

"Yes," Ianto moaned. "Please."

Those words were the sweetest music he'd ever heard. He pushed his knees closer to his chest then plunged into him, burying himself to the hilt. Ianto's arse muscles clamped down on him, so slick with lube and tight and amazing it was a wonder he didn't come right then, and he had to stop and steady himself for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Ianto stroked his face, concern in his dark eyes.

"Fine." He smiled. "Just getting used to you."

"Getting used to me?" he frowned.

Malcolm nodded, rubbing his nose against his. "I've never been inside someone who felt so good before. Each time is a new high."

He covered Ianto's mouth with his again and began rocking his hips, pushing his cock slowly in and out of him.

Ianto's knees tightened against his hips, and he groaned as his fingers dug into his ass, kneading his cheeks as he had done to him before.

He'd had some pretty good sex, but still…none of them compared to what it felt like to be inside Ianto right now.

Malcolm broke the kiss, pulling back a little so he could look at Ianto. Even in the moonlight, his eyes gleamed and his lips were swollen from his kisses. If he was an artist, he would want to paint him like this.

"I wish I had a camera."

Ianto scowled at him. "Why?"

"So I can capture you in all your foxy glory."

Ianto laughed, running a hand down his chest, past his navel, and to the juncture of his thighs. He placed two fingers on either side of his cock, presumably so he could feel him thrusting in and out. The sensation of his cock sliding against his fingers made him shudder, and Ianto smiled.

"Come for me," he whispered.

"You first," he growled, reaching down and pumping faster, tighter.

He picked up the pace and Ianto began panting faster, his breath coming in short gasps. Soon he was moaning and shuddering, his anus clamping around him as he came.

The sight and sensation was enough to finally push Malcolm over the edge.

He groaned, burying his face into Ianto's neck as he released himself into him, his entire body shuddering.

Finally Ianto slept.

Malcolm held him tight and stared into the dark.

Who had come for him?

Who had frightened his beloved?

Who was going to die!


	33. Chapter 33

32

Malcolm had slid from the bed at as the sun shone around the curtains, deciding to get some brunch sorted.

Ianto woke to a sound, a clinking and immediately he was back in the penthouse, the day before.

.

.

.

Polishing the display case for a set of knives, he became awake of a subtle change in the atmosphere. A tickle against one ankle, a breeze.

Ianto canted his head as he listened, knowing Malcolm would want ot try and creep up on him but what he heard was definitely not Malcolm.

Clink.

Ianto turned to face the partition separating him from the intruder, knowing he was invisible from whoever was in the penthouse and grateful for Malcolm instilling in him the rule of always closing the sparring room door when in there.

It would appear as just another wall partition, invisible to the naked eye and Ianto watched as light spilled under the tiny crack at the base of the door, encouraging him to turn off those he had been using.

He was plunged into darkness … his old friend.

He padded to the control pad and keyed in Malcolm's panic code, plunging the entire top floor into darkness and then made his way to the dressing room off the main room.

They were making no pretence of their presence now as they swore and slammed into furniture Ianto knew instinctively by heart and he easily slid the partition a crack to peek, flicking a stun ball out before exiting, just in case night vision was evident.

He could have stayed there but the way they were searching, they know he was there somewhere and walls were already being tapped as they sought his hiding place.

He checked that the room was once more invisible with the door shut behind him and entered the penthouse, the smell of the intruders pungent and offensive to his delicate nose and his lips peeled back in a silent sneer if disgust.

He has smelt this before.

In the elevator.

MALCOLM.

Ianto felt a flare of panic.

They were here for Malcolm, they were making another play for his beloved Cariad and Ianto knew Malcolm was due home any minute.

He hoped the codes were still active as the month had just changed over, what if Malcolm had reset them and was going to tell him tomorrow?

What if Mal was walking into a trap?

Said trap he was currently hiding in?

Hiding?

Ianto felt a flash of anger, the flare burning out as indignation set up camp.

How fucking dare they!

He closed his eyes and listened, glad his hearing was restored, and grateful he was trained in using whatever sense was open to him.

He felt a change in air pressure and ducked to a crouch as the sword smashed into a display cabinet of china cats Malcolm had started collecting to be cute.

Ianto had always acted like it was one more thing to dust but had been silently pleased that each cat was black, lithe and with an air of danger.

The tinkling of broken china hitting the polished floor echoed.

Click.

Click.

Ianto roared as he rose, slamming the heel of his hand into the crotch of the man who was still dumbfounded by the agility of the Panther and Ianto was now grasping the man's hands, controlling the sword's hilt as he swung them both and twisted those wrists, driving the man onto his own word.

"live by the sword, die by the sword" Ianto panted, it coming out in Welsh due to his shock and the Welsh vowels bounced in the dark as he already shifted from the spot he had spoken in, seeing two figures in the moonlight angling for that area.

The sword was hefty, the man had been large and the sword's weight reflected that.

He had been a man who had practiced with this sword to have swung it with that much ease.

Pity he hadn't practiced with an unarmed advisory.

The second man didn't even know he was dead as Ianto clapped his hands over his ears from behind and gave a savage twist.

Unfortunately the sound of the body hitting the floor after the snap gave his position away to the third man.

Unlike the other two, this one knew his stuff and Ianto barely had time to acknowledge that he was caught before he was flying through the air, slamming against a pillar and barking as he felt his ribs give.

Strong.

Ianto looked up and the moonlight streamed through the windows let Ianto see his attacker.

He was huge.

Ianto felt his mouth go dry as fear spiked, scuttling his body back against the wall in an attempt to blend more with the shadows.

Could he smell him?

Each evasive maneuver was met, challenged and thwarted, Ianto soon in too much fear and pain to care about the damage being done to Malcolm's things.

Their things.

A heavy marble bust of Marilyn Monroe (don't ask) hit the window, spider cracking it.

Ianto started to wonder if he might fail this time, those bear like paws swipping the side of his head again and this time he was pulled by his hair into the monster's face.

Fetid breach and rotten teeth, snarling at him.

This man was an accomplished fighter with no regard.

Ianto now fought for his own life, Malcolm's forfeit if he did not survive this.

He knew his broken body would kill the last human part of his magician.

With a scream of torment, Ianto rose and launched himself at the man, scratching at his face in a cat-like way, sinking his teeth into his neck.

The man screamed too, apparently not expecting a fighting advisory to suddenly go a bit nuts.

This worked in Ianto's favor as he struggled with the heavy burden, swinging them both towards the large window.

The weight of the two men was enough to shatter the already shot glass and they tumbled over the edge, Ianto releasing his prey to grasp wildly for the edge of the building.

He swore as they freefalled, kicking away from his attacker and deploying the wings of the suit, getting a mental image a flying squirrel as he glided to the ground, landing almost half a block from the body that was now littering the sidewalk.

The entrance to the underground car park beckoned and Ianto ran for it, unsure if there were others, unsure if Malcolm was coming.

Unsure if he was safe.

He slid in behind the dumpster as the shaking started, the realization that he had just defied a promise to his beloved.

He had diced with death.

But he had won.

.

.

.

Ianto stalked to the doorway, on alert as the clicking continued, only to find Malcolm standing at the sink cutting potatoes into long finger length strips to fry.

Click.

The knife hit the bench surface, probably scaring it.

That man had no respect.

Ianto relaxed, smiled and rubbed his sore shoulder.

He closed his eyes and listened to Malcolm breathe.

Enough for now.


End file.
